Hide and Seek
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Roxas and Sora have always ended up going out with the whores of the school.  That is until they start going out with the school's angel to get back at the school's harlet that cheated on them.  SoraXNamineXRoxas
1. The Deal

Title: Hide and Seek

Rated: M (Mature)

Pairing: Roxas x Namine x Sora (Oh yes, I do mean threesome, and I know I am pervert! So sue me!)

I'm so sorry to those who wanted to read Heart of Color, but I just sort of had a writer's block on it, because I started formulating new story ideas. I hope you all understand, and know what I mean by this. I promise I will stick with this story till the end the best I can.

Well here you are I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Roxas Kimura and Sora Tanaka walked in through the doors of Twilight High like they normally did. With their fingers intertwined, and with every person in the school gawking at them from every direction with jealousy, fear or lust. Since, out of everyone in the school they were the most popular and the most dangerous couple.

"Look a group of whores." Sora whispered to Roxas looking at a group of fangirls "Should we tease them?"

"Hmm…" Roxas pondered with a smirk "We should and we shall."

Sora grinned as Roxas took him by the chin, and leaned over to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. The group of girls gasped as they gaped at the two boys making out before their very eyes. Roxas smirked against Sora's lips noticing the fangirl's expressions, and wound his arms around Sora's waist. This influenced Sora to wrap his arms around his lover's neck, causing the girls to cheer of encouragement.

"Oh, my god Roxas is so sexy…" One girl said slamming her back against her locker fanning herself.

"I know right!" Another girl agreed "And Sora god…. He just makes me drool…"

The girls cheered louder, until the two boys decided to pull apart getting bored of the annoying girl's applauding. Roxas smiled crookedly when he saw the spiky haired brunette was flushed and panting slightly.

"Sora you're so adorable, but you're fucking evil." Roxas murmured pressing his building tent against Sora's thigh.

Sora chuckled at the boy "Sorry Roxy I'll fix that after school."

The spiky haired blonde grinned mischievously having sexual fantasies floating in his mind. The couple continued to walk to their lockers, until a redheaded diva in a mini skirt blocked their path. Her name was Kairi Haruna, and Roxas and Sora hated her guts.

"Why hello village bicycle how are you today?" Roxas greeted crudely.

Ignoring his comment she sneered "Look gaylords if you two are still looking for a third wheel I know someone who would be willing to fill it."

"If it's Xion I'll pass." Sora stated with a hand in the air "I really don't want to get an STD."

"Are you sure?" Kairi questioned "She said she'd be willing to do anything you guys say."

"Like we care we just want someone who we can fuck and drop at anytime." Roxas stated putting his hands in the back of his head "You know how we roll."

"Unfortunately…" Kairi muttered under her breath.

"Anyways…" Sora continued brushing off the two's comments "We don't need you playing match maker for us –I mean yeah a different face, but seriously every girl here is a freaking slut. So as you can imagine we can probably find a girl like Xion on our own."

Roxas nodded in agreement with Sora, and then turned back to Kairi "Why are you even trying to help us anyway?"

"What, can't I be nice once in a while?" Kairi asked in an overly sweet voice.

"No." Sora automatically answered.

Kairi smirked.

"Yeah, so whatever it is you want you can forget it." Roxas snarled.

Kairi sighed crossing her arms "Fine, fine I was just going to ask you guys if you would let baby face sit with you guys at lunch today Olette is sick today, and I don't want Babe to sit at lunch alone."

Baby face was Kairi's younger sister who was by far the total opposite of her older sister by a long shot. Her name was Namine, and she had to be the shiest, most nerdy, most innocent thing you had ever seen. The reason why Kairi called her baby face was, because she looked younger, than what her actual age was. Sora and Roxas have never really talked to her before. The only time they had actually made eye contact with her was when they used to pick up Kairi and, Namine would answer the door. In all as far as they knew she was just a little mouse mistakenly related to a cat.

Sora raised an eyebrow "Why can't you do it?"

"I have a lunch date with Riku." Kairi replied with a flirty smile "So I can't babysit today."

The two boys frowned at her.

"What's in it of us?" Roxas asked he always hated beating around the bush.

"What do you want?" Kairi grumbled looking very impatient.

Roxas stood there and pondered it had to be good, because Kairi has always been the bitch of all bitches. And Sora and him always wanted to get back at her for what she did when the three of them used to be an item. Yes, Roxas, Sora and Kairi used to be a threesome together, but things changed when Kairi started cheating on them. That's how Sora and Roxas began to hate girls, and started to fool around with them then drop them when they were done.

So they had to make her do something that would piss her off good. However it was kind of hard, because Kairi was always one of those people who'd weasel their way out of things. Roxas continued to think, until Sora suddenly stepped onto the plate.

"Let me and Roxas fuck Namine."

Kairi's eyes enlarged as she stammered "W-What?"

Roxas turned to Sora just as stunned as Kairi was, and pulled Sora over to the side of the lockers and whispered madly "Sora did you just say what I thought you said?"

Sora nodded "Why not? Like I've said before I'm tired of all these skanks, sluts and whores. I want something new, and I think Namine could be the perfect fit."

"Sora, are you nuts?" Roxas practically exclaimed in whisper "Kairi would never agree to that, and plus Namine is too innocent."

"Exactly, and that's why I want her." Sora stated "She's so naïve that she wouldn't even expect it, and Kairi would be pissed off for sure."

Roxas stood still for a moment trying to take in what his boyfriend was saying. So Sora's plan was to trick little Namine into bed taking total advantage of her innocents just to make Kairi mad. It was evil, sinful but it was so cunning it made Roxas grin thinking of all the possibilities of ripping away baby face's purity.

Roxas leaned over, and gave Sora a quick kiss "You're brilliant."

"I know." The brunette said proudly as they returned back to the still frozen with shock redhead.

"Yeah, so that's what we want." Sora went on from before "Is it a deal?"

Kairi's face went as pale as a sheet still contemplating about what she wanted to do.

"If not we can just make your sister sit with the drug addicts." Roxas threatened "Wouldn't that be a sight to see baby face getting into drugs."

Kairi winced, but then replied hesitantly "Okay fine."

Sora smiled "Good we'll make sure that both sides of the bargain are fulfilled, right Roxas?"

Roxas couldn't help but plant that evil crooked smile on his face as he replied "Right, Sora."

"You hurt her, and I'll fucking kill you both." Kairi warned before she walked away, and the school bell began to ring."

"Oh, don't worry Kairi we'll take very good care of her." Roxas affirmed.

"Yes, she'll be like our little baby." Sora sniggered.

Lunch came by quickly and Roxas was waiting patiently for Namine by his locker that was conveniently close to hers. Sora went off to lunch already thinking it would be too intimidating if the both of them asked her. Once the little blonde showed up, and started fiddling with her combination Roxas decided it was time to approach her.

"Hey Haruna chan." He waved as he walked up to her.

"O-Oh, h-hello Kimura kun." She returned clutching her books.

"So I heard from Kairi that your friend got sick, that's not good." Roxas said pretending he cared.

Namine nodded "Yes, Iami chan caught a cold, but she should be better in a few days."

"That's good." Roxas smiled "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you could sit with me and Sora today, since you're all by yourself and all today."

Namine looked down at her feet blushing as she held her books tighter to her chest "I-I don't know…"

"Please, Haruna chan it will only be for one day." Roxas pleaded putting on the puppy pout.

"O-okay, I just don't want to be a burden." She said softly as she turned back to her locker, and began to dial her combination again.

"Thanks Haruna chan." The spiky haired blonde chirped as he beamed at her.

Namine smiled back at him as she opened up her locker, and set her geometry book inside, and then shut her locker oh so gently. Making Roxas want to scream, because she was just too nice. _How can anyone be that nice?_ He thought to himself as he guided her to the cafeteria.

Roxas politely tried to let Namine go first but she refused wanting him to go first since it was seniority. It was weird most girls Roxas had done this with would take his offer, but like Sora said she's different. As they weaved their way out of the line, and through the crowd Roxas found Sora sitting at a round table waiting for them.

The usual fangirls that would be swarming their table were gone. Meaning Sora shooed them way by telling them away by bribing them with who knows what? However Roxas brushed the thought smiling at the spiky haired brunette as he sat down next to him. Followed by Namine that shyly took the seat that was the only one available between Sora and Roxas.

"Hope you don't mind Sora but I brought Haruna chan to sit with us." Roxas said motioning towards Namine whom was blushing furiously.

"Oh, no I don't mind." Sora responded smiling at Namine "How are you today Haruna chan?"

Not looking up from her bento she murmured "I'm alright and you Tanaka kun?"

"I'm good thanks." Sora replied forcing himself to keep the smile from turning into a scowl. It would have been nice if Namine could make eye contact with the person she was speaking to.

"So Haruna chan why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Roxas suggested "What do you like to do?"

Namine turned her gaze from her bento to Roxas as she answered "I like to draw."

"That's interesting." Roxas lied "What kind of things do you like to draw?"

"Anything mostly people though."

"That's cool." Sora complimented causing her to blush.

"Thank you."

The three ate quietly it was really awkward since they really didn't know Namine that well. So the boys contributed to most of the conversations getting the girl to talk here and there. Sora could tell she was uncomfortable, and he knew Roxas could sense it too.

It was probably, because all the fangirls or any girl in general were giving her dirty looks. Even some of the guys gave her mean looks that made her flinch in her seat.

So Sora thought of a way to distract her "Say Haruna chan would you maybe like to go on a date with me this Saturday?

Namine's head shot up as she looked over at Sora her eyes wide as dinner plates "Huh?"

"You know like go to a movie or something." Sora said politely.

"I-I-I don't know…." Namine stuttered turning crimson.

Roxas grinned "Haruna chan you should go it will be fun I bet."

"OkaysureIguessIcouldgo." Namine agreed trembling.

"Great then I'll pick you up at seven."

And now their plan was put into action.

End of Chapter

Well that was the first chapter I hope it was innocent enough. Oh, who am I kidding this isn't an innocent story at all!

Oh, well though.

Thanks for reading!

And please review!


	2. Sora's Date

xXx

School ended pretty fast, and Roxas was giving Sora a ride home in his little red mini cooper. Roxas drove calmly as Sora leaned back inside his chair and relaxed trying to enjoy the ride. That is until Roxas suddenly pulled over by a curb.

"What's up Roxy?" Sora asked using his boyfriend's pet name.

Roxas sighed "It's just I can't believe how calm you are about this I can't even stop thinking about what's going to happen…."

"Why are you so worried?" Sora inquired sitting up "Baby face doesn't even know what's coming."

"I know and that's what scares me what if-"Roxas bit his lower lip "What if after we mess with her she tells someone?"

Sora frowned "I'm not sure we'll have to figure out the details later on."

"But what if we don't figure out the details? " Roxas exclaimed "What if something goes wrong and we get in trouble what-"Roxas was cut off by Sora's lips pressing onto his.

"You worry too much." Sora murmured pulling away from a blushing Roxas.

Roxas sighed "You're right I do worry a lot I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Sora smiled kissing Roxas's neck "Don't worry Roxy, if anything happens I'll tell you. Now drive me home so I can fix your little problem."

Roxas groaned when he felt the brunette's hand press against his hardening length, and then began to drive again. Sora was right he did worry too much Namine was just their pawn that they could throw away at any time. So all he needed to worry about was where and when.

xXx

It was a long week before Saturday came along, and everyday Sora and Roxas would spend a little time with Namine. Whether it was just saying "hi" or talking to her a little before class started. They knew that their fangirls were probably pissed off, and probably were wanting to crucify Namine by now. However Roxas didn't care and neither did Sora as far as they knew anymore their fangirls didn't exist.

Sora decided that a quiet walk in the park would be a good idea for a date, since Namine didn't seem to be the type to go to loud clubs. Not that he really cared it was just the only way for her to warm up to him a little. Since so far Namine seemed to be a little leery when it came to talking with him still.

Sora walked to the Haruna's house casually, because he only lived like a block or two away from them. The brunette was dressed casually he was wearing a quarter length sleeve maroon polo and some tight fitting black jeans and converse. This was the usual when he went out on any occasion. He went up to the door and modestly rang the doorbell, until he heard the sot pitter patter of feet coming towards the door. To his shock instead of the nerdy girl he saw at school he saw –an angel.

Namine was wearing a white flowing sun-dress that cut off at the knees with a pair of silver sandals. Her hair was down and swished to the side instead of her usual hair being pulled up into a messy bun.

"Good evening Tanaka kun."

He had never noticed how beautiful and big her blue eyes were.

"Uh, yeah good evening to you too, Haruna chan." Sora greeted scratching the back of his neck.

She smiled at him how could he have not noticed how adorable that smile was planted on her face "You look very nice."

"Yeah uh- you do too." He said smiling back "So are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my purse and I'll be back in a jiffy." Namine answered but before walking inside she offered "If you want you can come inside."

"Uh, nah I'll just wait for you out here." Sora declined holding up a hand.

"Okay, but the door is always open." Namine assured as she walked back inside leaving a stunned Sora.

_What the hell just happened?_ Sora asked himself frantically in school she was a shy little dweeb. However right now she was totally different she still wasn't like the girls at school though. No, she was classy and god he is probably going to hate himself for thinking this but beautiful!

When Namine returned she had a small white satin purse over her shoulder and that angelic smile planted her face again. Sora could feel his face heating up which didn't happen too often it only happened when he was with Roxas.

"So where are we heading?" Namine asked walking out shutting the door behind her.

"Well…. I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk in the park." Sora mused "Unless you have any other ideas?"

"No, a walk in the park sounds nice." Namine replied as they walked off the driveway to the sidewalk "It's a beautiful night."

Sora nodded "Yeah, maybe we'll see stars."

"I hope so." Naming hummed looking up at the sky "I always love looking for the big dipper."

Sora raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

Namine giggled "It's the easiest to find."

"Oh." Sora laughed "That's a good reason."

Namine grinned at him the whole night was greater, than what Sora had expected. They walked through the park enjoying the night watching fire flies. Sora brought Namine to the playground and pushed her on the swing. And once they got hungry he brought her to a cute little restaurant and ordered appetizers. They both had a great time and Sora was still surprised. Instead of being the boring geek he had expected Namine was actually funny, sweet and adorable. Sure, she was still innocent and shy and he couldn't crack sex jokes, but he really didn't care.

Once Sora walked Namine home bringing her to her doorstep Sora pulled Namine into a sweet embrace. The girl of course was surprised at first, but gradually she hugged him back cuddling her face into his chest.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him her eyes twinkling "You have a sweet heartbeat."

Her comment made Sora's face turn beat red, and by this point of which he wasn't sure how to respond. So rather than words he leaned down and pecked her lips. Namine's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed from the contact.

Sora smiled backing up off the steps "Well good night." He said and then ran off before she could say anything. However even though Sora had run away he could have sworn he heard her say "good night" in return.

xXx

Roxas lay sprawled out on his bed waiting for his boyfriend to call and tell him how it went with Namine. He wasn't expecting much considering the fact that she was a total nerd from outer space. However he waited nonetheless just to make sure things went smoothly.

_He better not have forgotten to call_ Roxas thought glaring at his little cell phone that was lying on his nightstand. Then almost immediately his cell phone began to jingle. The spiky haired blonde sat up on his bed, grabbing the phone with him and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxy." Sora greeted from the other line.

"Hey, so how did it go with Namine?" Roxas asked "Boring as I'd imagined."

There was a short pause and then Sora answered "Actually no… It wasn't boring at all it was actually kind of nice."

"Are you serious? Or do I need to take you to the doctor?" Roxas questioned in disbelief.

"No, I'm totally not kidding." Sora replied slowly "She wasn't what I had expected at all."

"Was she a whore like all the others?" Roxas asked in disappointment.

"No, not at all –she was well I don't know how to explain it…." Sora trailed slightly.

Roxas scratched his chin "Well I guess I'll have to find out when I go out with her. You didn't do anything with her did you?"

"What do you mean?" Sora inquired "I took her to the park, and then we went to Destiny Diner."

"No, no I mean did you –ya know did anything with her?"

Another long pause and then Sora responded "Not really I hugged her and then gave her a peck on the lips and that was it."

Roxas sighed "Great… Now I have more work to do to get her to go on a date with me."

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized "I don't know what got over me, but anyways I'll help you persuade her to go out with you."

"Thanks hon." Roxas said gratefully.

"No problem Roxy-kins, well I better go I'm beat I love you." Sora expressed sweetly.

"I love you too, bye." Roxas said back before hanging up, and lying back down on his bed a million thoughts going through his head. How could it be possible that Sora had fun with Namine tonight? He figured that he would just have to wait and find out.

xXx

(End of Chapter)

Well that was the second chapter!

Hope ya'll liked it

(For some reason in my last chapter I didn't get the spacing thing I wanted you know when you put like "xXx" or whatever to space it. Yeah, that didn't work for me on the first chapter oh well though.)

Anyways review place, because that would be really nice!


	3. His Promise

xXx

Namine was standing in front of her locker gathering books for her next class. She was dressed in her normal school attire a navy blue sweater over a white polo with a blue checkered skirt. Her light blond hair tied into the usual messy bun with bangs hanging in her face.

Roxas watched her rummaging in her locker from afar he was gathering his own books for his next class as well. Sora said she was nothing like her nerdy self when he went on that date with her, however he wasn't so sure. Not that Sora ever lied to him which was never by the way. It was just that Namine Haruna has always been a not-so-attractive nerd type. That it was almost impossible to believe that, that scrawny thing could ever be more than a nerd.

Roxas let out a sigh as he advanced over to her "Hey Haruna chan." He greeted her with his usual greeting. She looked up from her locker at him as she rubbed her sleepy hooded eyes.

"Good morning Kimura kun." She yawned "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks –you look exhausted." Roxas commented.

Namine nodded "Yeah, I had to finish some homework, and didn't get to bed until a later time."

_Nerd_ Roxas thought to himself as he said "Ah, I see –hey can I ask you something?"

"Um, yeah, sure what is it?" Namine inquired looking up at the upperclassman.

Roxas stuffed his hands in his pocket "Well I know how much you like art, and well I was wondering if you'd be interested in going to the Atlantica art museum with me this Thursday?"

"Oh my goodness, I've always wanted to go to the Atlantica art museum!" Namine sang clasping her hands together her eyes twinkling "I would love to!"

"Great." Roxas stated he was about to tell her when he'd pick her up but Namine cut him off.

"Oh, but there is one thing though..." Namine started as she twiddled her thumbs "Will Tanaka kun get mad if I go with you?"

Roxas wanted to laugh, and say something like "I doubt it" however he didn't, because that wouldn't be good for the plan. So instead he tried to think of ways to convince her otherwise. That is until Sora came walking up to the duo in his usual school uniform carrying his English lit book under his arm.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked as he looked over at Roxas and a beat red Namine.

Roxas smiled at the brunette and responded "Trying to get Namine to go to Atlantica with me this Thursday."

"That sounds fun." Sora said sounding enthused looking down at Namine "Haruna chan you should go."

"A-are you sure?" Namine questioned a little unsure how Sora would respond to this innocent little date.

Sora nodded "Yeah, I mean you're still a free lady you can go on dates with me and Roxas here and it will be okay."

"O-okay if you're alright with that." Namine said turning her attention over to Roxas "I'd be happy to go with you."

Roxas grinned "Awesome, I'll pick you up by your locker after school."

"Sounds good."

xXx

After a boring day of school Sora headed over to meet Roxas by his locker as he usually did. Surprisingly, it was really quiet in the halls kind of reminding him of that old Christmas story rhyme. He tried to guess at the name in his head, but couldn't remember it. So he just shrugged it off and continued walking, until that is he crossed paths with the unexpected.

"Hey, Sora oh buddy oh pal." The silver haired boy greeted "How goes it?"

Sora scowled at him "Like you care."

"Aw, what's the matter Sora? Are you still mad at me for stealing your sex toy?" He taunted.

"Fuck you Riku you're nothing to her as she was for us!" Sora hissed.

Riku cackled his ice blue eyes steely and evil "Yeah right, so I heard about your little deal with Kairi, are you really going to take away that brat's virginity?"

"Yeah, so why do you care?" Sora asked not in the mood for Riku and his shit today.

"I don't, but for some reason Kairi does and she told me if you two hurt little Nami-kins that I can kick your guy's asses." Riku replied cracking his knuckles.

Sora scoffed "And what makes you think we'll let you?"

Abruptly right after that statement Riku advanced over to Sora picking the brunette up by his shirt, and lifting him up into the air. Sora winced as Riku's strong grip on his shirt was pinching his skin.

Riku smirked at him "Sora, as weak as you are I wouldn't be the one trying to pick fights so why don't you just give up on this charade while you still can?"

"Over my dead body you sick bastard." Sora shot back.

"That can be arranged." Riku laughed dropping Sora light a dead weight "But not today."

Sora fell onto the floor like a rock hitting his back against some lockers that were near. He rubbed his head giving the silver haired demon a furious glare. Riku only laughing giving the smaller boy a wicked smile as he walked off like nothing had happened.

Once he was gone the spiky haired brunette groaned as he picked himself off the floor rubbing his aching body. Sora cursed under his breath he always hated Riku, because the bastard always knew how to piss him off. Gradually Sora began to walk over to Roxas's locker. When he god there he found the blond boy with his back leaned up against the locker waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late." Sora apologized still rubbing his back from the forceful slam.

Roxas looked up at the boy "It's okay –Geez what happened you look pissed?"

"I am…" Sora grumbled kicking a random locker "Riku knows about the deal, and Kairi told him that if Namine gets hurt he is free to beat the shit out of us."

Roxas groaned "Fuck, that stupid bitch…. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…." Sora lied.

Roxas frowned "Don't lie to me –I hate it when you lie."

Sora smiled weakly "I know."

"Then tell me." Roxas urged.

The brunette sighed ruffling the back of his hair "He grabbed me off the ground and threw me on my ass –no biggie it's not like I've got broken bones or anything."

"Sora…." The blond droned "Why didn't you just run?"

Sora glowered "I have some dignity."

Roxas narrowed his eyes "More like stupidity you know you're not a fighter!"

Sora crossed his arms glaring at the ground "I don't care, Riku could have dropped me a billion times and I still wouldn't care."

"I would."

Sora flinched looking up, and meeting a pair of worried cobalt eyes "Roxas I-" He began but cut off when he saw a small girl walking in the hallway with her nose in a book. Roxas turned as well and spotted the girl she had short blond hair with choppy bangs –it was Namine.

She didn't seem to notice them though her eyes locked on book as she slowly turned to the next page. Sora and Roxas stood still not sure if they should say something to her or not. Until she looked up from her book realizing that the two boys were there and gave them a warm smile. Roxas's eyes widened when he saw her –she was adorable.

"Hello, Kimura sempi, Tanaka sempi what are you guys still doing here?" She asked tilting her cute head to the side.

"Um…." Roxas fumbled with what he was going to say, because he was still trying to let the thought sink in that Namine was cute. The blond boy looked at Sora for help whom was gawking at the girl with dreamy eyes.

Roxas swallowed hard "Uh, we were just about to leave, but I forgot one of my books in my locker."

"Oh." Namine responded her mouth making a perfect "o" shape.

"Yeah." Roxas laughed awkwardly "Silly me."

Namine giggled "Don't worry it happens to me all the time."

"So Namine what are you still doing here?" Sora bantered in with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well uh –here's something ironic I forgot my sketchpad." Namine laughed slightly hugging her book loosely in her arms "So I decided to grab it before I'd go home."

"Do you have a ride home?" Roxas asked eyeing the young girl.

Namine shook her head "No, but I brought some money so that I could take the bus."

Sora frowned "The city bus is a little dangerous don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I have no other choice." Namine sighed "Kairi left without me, and my parents are still at work so they couldn't."

"I'll give you a ride." Roxas offered taking his keys out of his pocket.

Namine looked up at the blond boy "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sora affirmed.

Roxas nodded "Sora told me you don't live far from him, and it's getting late and we don't want you to be wandering around at night."

Namine beamed at the two "Thanks guys what could I ever do without you both?"

_Probably better if we weren't here_ Roxas thought to himself as he and Sora led the way to his little mini cooper after Namine got her sketchpad. Sora took shot gun and Roxas was driving leaving Namine in the back. Roxas had almost forgotten how messy his truck was, but he figured she'd manage since she was so small.

Namine pushed some of the scattered items to the side, and made room in the middle, because she didn't want to move too much of their things. The flaxen haired girl felt a little awkward it was strange how suddenly Sora and Roxas began to associate with her. They never had before in fact they never even recognized her existence until now –she wondered why. However she figured it would be rude to ask, since they had been so kind to her lately.

Roxas looked back at Namine through his rear view mirror she looked content as she looked out the window. However he wasn't so sure Roxas looked over at Sora whom was leaning back in his seat like he normally did. Roxas wondered why the brunette always looked so calm when riding home. He took another glance at Namine she still appeared to be comfortable as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

The drive went smoothly, until Namine asked a sudden question "So how long have you two been friends?"

Roxas almost stomped on the breaks, because he was so tense at that time and he didn't know why. His shoulders were shaky he looked in his rear view mirror to get a glimpse of himself and his cheeks were red. _Why, why was this happening?_ He asked himself as Sora sat up in his seat to look back at the little girl behind them.

"What was that?" Sora asked in a sweet voice.

"How long have you and Roxas been friends?" Namine repeated gently feeling nervous herself.

Sora smiled as Roxas tried to keep his eyes on the road "Almost forever."

"Oh, you guys must be really close then."

_I'd emphasize the really close if I were you honey_ Roxas thought haughtily remembering the day when he claimed Sora. It was one of those memories that he'd never let go.

"Yeah, you can say we're closer than close." Sora almost corrected.

"Like intimate?"

Now that made Roxas stomp on his breaks Sora was agape for a moment, and Roxas had to try to keep his eyes from popping out of his head. _Was that a wild guess, or does she already has us figured out?_ Roxas asked but kept second guessing himself. Namine kept fidgeting in her seat she wondered if she might have said something out of line.

"I-I'm sorry…" She stuttered.

"No, no you just surprised us is all." Roxas replied in a shockingly calm voice.

Sora tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat could they have really taken this girl too lightly? The brunette shook his head at the thought, because he could see the innocence in her as she was trembling in her seat. Letting out a light almost unnoticeable sigh Sora decided to console her.

"Namine its fine, you really don't need to be afraid of us."

"I'm not afraid…. It's just…" Namine trailed off.

"What?" Roxas asked curtly.

Namine bit her lower lip as she whispered "I just don't know why you guys just so suddenly started to talk to me –it's strange and I'm just not used to it. I-I'm afraid that you guys are using me –not that you're the type of boys that would do that." Sniffing back up the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes "But… I don't know I'm just afraid that I'm a little toy in someone's cruel game…"

Roxas and Sora exchanged glances that said fuck-I-feel-like-a-total-ass it was almost painful for them to even look at her. Namine sat there for a little bit rubbing her eyes, until Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He pulled over on the side of a curb thankfully he was driving at a place where there was no traffic. Then he unbuckled his seatbelt turning around to face the little white-blonde haired creature cupping her round cheeks in his large hands.

"Namine, look at me." The blonde haired boy ordered, which Namine did "Sora and I would do nothing to hurt you, _ever_. It might seem like that's the case, but it's not. And I swear in the name of god that we won't hurt you."

Namine cheeks inflamed staring at the boy baffled, and as for Sora he was listening to the whole speech watching Roxas's every move. The spiky haired blond tried to clear his throat, and say more but he couldn't he felt a little embarrassed. That is until he heard a small, soft voice.

"Promise?"

He felt himself smiled as the words rolled off his tongue "Promise."

xXx

(End of Chapter)

Kind of a sweet ending to a chapter, isn't it? I know the truth is that was kind of sappy, but anyways that was the third chapter, and I hope you liked it.

Review pretty please!


	4. Roxas's Date

xXx

After Roxas dropped off Namine he drove straight back to Sora's house finding the brunette leaning against the mailbox waiting for him. The spiky haired blonde pulled over in front of the boy smoothly. Then he scrolled down the window to meet the bright blue eyes of an impressed Sora.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Roxas asked "Or did I fuck us both up."

Sora smiled "You kind of did both, but I'm not complaining."

"What do you mean?" Roxas questioned thinking the brunette would be more pissed than he already had been.

"I really like Namine." Sora merely replied "I don't know why, but I feel like, like I want her as much as I want you."

"You already have me Sora." Roxas chuckled with a warm smile.

"But you know what I mean." Sora pointed out "You feel it too, right?"

The spiky haired blonde ruffled the back of his hair "Yeah, it's weird though, because I'm not used to the whole girl-not-being-a-whore thing."

Sora nodded "I know I'm still trying to get used to it too, and you did make a promise."

"Yeah I know a promise to god for crying out loud!" Roxas sighed rubbing his temples.

Sora laughed lightly "Since when did you get so religious?"

"Since, I made a promise to an angel." Roxas said smugly.

Sora chuckled thinking it was funny how Roxas and he sometimes thought the same thing. He wondered though what was going to happen to them and Namine. Obviously they couldn't tell her about how the two of them were already together, and wanted to have her on it too. At least not yet, because they were sure that if they told her now then everything would plummet. However Sora was just hoping they'd just go with the flow, and take it slow to see what happens.

He was sure Roxas would agree "So is little Nami going to be our baby?"

Roxas nodded "I think so, but we have to take it slow."

"Mmhm." Sora agreed as he stretched getting ready to go inside his house, and possibly crash. Since some silver haired testosterone addict made his back slam into the lockers. He scowled to himself at the memory he still had the undying urge to kick his ass.

Roxas gave Sora a serious look "Don't let that guy get to you, he's a total douche bag that is not even worth thinking about."

"You're right." Sora sighed "It's just that -I hate feeling helpless."

"I know, but you're more of the brain over brawn type." The spiky haired blonde told him gently.

"I guess you're right…." Sora said reluctantly.

Roxas sighed in relief before he bid the brunette goodbye Sora gave him a chaste kiss on the lips that the blonde boy returned. After that he drove home ready to finish some fun pre calculus problems –yuck!

xXx

The next day Roxas and Sora did their now daily routine as in picking up the girl by her locker and bringing her to lunch. Sometimes Namine would sit with her friend Olette, but most of the time she would sit with them. So Sora and Roxas stood by her locker waiting for her to come with her sketchpad and art utensils.

Sora spotted her turning the corner into the hallway, and yes she had her sketchpad held tightly against her chest. Roxas always kind of wondered what her drawings looked like she'd always talk about them. However, they still had yet to see them which made Roxas all the more curious to see them. Sora on the other hand was more patient with the girl, even though he was curious himself. He figured that the flaxen haired girl would show them her pictures when she wanted to.

"Hello, Tanaka sempi, Kimura sempi." Namine greeted politely.

"Hey, Nami chan." Roxas returned testing out their new nickname for her.

The blond haired girl's cheeks turned red as a reaction, which made Roxas smirk in response. Oh, how he knew he was going to love teasing this girl. Sora let out a soft chuckle knowing Roxas all too well as he turns his attention back to Namine.

"So what did your art teacher have you guys draw today?" Sora asked innocently.

As soon as she dialed her combination to her locker, and got it opened she looked up at the brunette and smiled.

"We had a substitute today so we got to draw whatever we wanted." Namine responded as she stuffed her pencils into a little nook in her locker. However before she put her sketchpad into her locker Roxas caught her with a question.

"Can Sora and I see your drawings?"

Namine looked up at him with a blank expression on her face. Sora heaved a sigh elbowing the blond haired boy on the side for his careless question. For a moment Namine was quiet, but then as Roxas rubbed his side she answered.

"Sure."

Roxas blinked rapidly "Really?"

"Mmhm, I've never really have shown anyone my drawings except for my art teacher, so it would be good to know what others think." The flaxen haired girl explained.

Roxas gave Sora a look that sort of said I-told-you-so, and Sora shook his head rolling his eyes at the boy. The three got their lunch, and headed towards an empty table. Girls scowled at Namine as she followed the two popular boys to an empty round table. Namine set down her tray along with her sketchpad that she lugged with her so that Roxas and Sora could see her drawings. They offered to carry it for her, but Namine was sure she could handle it.

"I really wish those girls wouldn't look at me so meanly." Namine said with a small frown on her face. Sora looked over at his shoulder looking at a bunch of fangirls that would always try to hit on him and Roxas. When Sora looked at them their eyes glittered with lust, but he just glared at them. All they were to him were annoying stalkers that always tried to litter his locker with love notes and candy.

"Just ignore them." Roxas told Namine as he took a sip from his milk carton "They're just a bunch of whor-"

Sora cut him off by saying "Really annoying girls."

Namine nodded as she handed her sketchpad over to the two boys "I don't have too many drawings in this one, because it's still new."

Sora and Roxas both took the book gently in their hands bringing down to their level. They opened it slowly to be surprised to find a magnificent drawing of a sunset on a beautiful ocean. A giant twist tree that went down sideways was by the ocean it looked lush with leaves as it grew some star shaped fruit.

"Wow…." Sora whispered in awe "She's good."

Roxas nodded in agreement as he turned the next page, the next page showed a girl in a Lolita styled dress sitting on the ledge of a big bay window. There were long curtains framing the olden styled window. The girl in the picture looked very innocent clutching onto a stuffed teddy bear. As beautiful as the drawings in the book were Roxas inwardly wished that they were colored.

Sora turned the next page turning agape by the picture that they saw –it was the both of them. At least the two boys in the picture looked like them. The picture also colored and it showed two boys back to back with their fingers intertwined. They both had gravity defying hair looking off into the distance. One of them with hair like Sora's was looking at a sunset the sky was a warm orange shade. He was wearing a red quarter length sleeve shirt and black pants with his usual converse, and around his neck was the star shaped necklace he always wore.

As for the boy whom looked like Roxas he was standing by the night sky the moon hanging before him that he was gazing at. He was wearing his usual attire as well a blue zipper up hoodie with rolled up sleeves that was partially down with a white T-shirt underneath. He was wearing a pair of somewhat baggy jeans and skate shoes, and on his wrist was his checkered wrist band with his rings on his fingers.

"Namine this picture are incredible…" Roxas murmured still gazing at it.

Sora smiled not taking his eyes off the portrait "You defiantly have the hands of an artist."

The two boys were very astonished with Namine's skill that they couldn't believe they thought otherwise before. Sora looked up at the flaxen haired girl whom was pushing some of her bangs out of her face. He could tell that she was embarrassed by the way she was blushing.

"Th-th-thanks." She stammered bashfully.

Sora let out a small giggle she was so cute he just wanted to pounce on her. Roxas handed Namine back her sketchpad when he and Sora were finished looking at it. She took the book back timidly then she rested her book on the side of the table that wasn't occupied.

"Nami, how did you learn to draw like that?" Sora asked her still wishing she could keep eye contact with him.

"I guess I have my mom to thank for that." The flaxen haired girl answered sheepishly "However I don't think I'm as good as you guys say I am after all I'm still learning."

Roxas smiled he loved her modesty he wondered why a few weeks ago that all he thought of her as was an icky old nerd. He sighed mentally remembering the mommy image playing in his head saying _don't judge a book by its cover!_

xXx

Once Thursday came along Roxas found himself waiting by the exit of the school waiting for Namine. Sora got a lift from his crazy redheaded friend Axel, because there was no way Sora was going to take the school bus. So this left Roxas all by himself waiting for the little blonde haired girl.

He looked at the clock by the doors of the school it was 3:19 and no sign of Namine. He sighed running his fingers through his hair wonder what on earth was taking her. That is until he spotted the girl jogging towards him hugging her sketchpad to her chest. When she finally got to a one food perimeter from him she stopped panting heavily her shot blond hair was dripping wet.

"Sorry I'm late." She wheezed.

"What were you doing?" Roxas asked cocking his head to the side.

Namine lifted up her head smiling embarrassedly "My gym teacher made us shower, and I didn't want to shower in front of everybody."

"Oh, I see." The blond haired boy responded trying not to sound as amused as he actually was.

The girl nodded not even noticing the boy's lust filled gaze "So are we ready to go."

"Yeah." Roxas said quickly shaking his unholy fantasies out of his head "Let's go."

The two young people hopped inside of Roxas's little mini cooper, and drove off into Twilight town. It wasn't a super long ride to Atlantica, but it was a good thirty minutes. Namine and Roxas talked the entire time mostly about random things sometimes serious.

"It just bugs me the way Seifer handles all his problems by beating people up." Namine ranted as Roxas drove.

"I know and have you noticed that he has been acting all home boy suddenly." Roxas laughed causing Namine to laugh along

"Oh, I know, and it's like oh… this might be mean but he's just too-"Roxas cut her off.

"White?"

"Exactly." Namine stated grinning lightly.

The two burst out laughing as they got themselves out of the hectic traffic, and finally pulled into the museum's parking lot. The pair hopped out of the car, and then casually walked inside the building. Roxas was caught off guard when Namine grabbed his hand suddenly. The teenager looked down at the girl finding her blushing madly looking down at the tile floor.

Roxas smiled at her blushing himself as he gave one of her hand a tender squeeze as they walked around the museum. The whole gallery of art was amazing Namine gawked at every panting in awe for long periods of time. Sometimes so long that Roxas had to pry her gaze away from the painting to walk to the next one so she could gaze and gaze again.

Once they went through the whole entire museum, Roxas took Namine out to eat at his favorite café. It was called Café La Tifa, and one of his and Sora's friends owned it. It was a cozy little shop with a fire place and a few booths and tables where people could sit and relax. There were even couches and arm chairs by the fireplace if people just wanted to sit back and read. That's what Roxas liked about this place it was quiet and peaceful.

Roxas lead Namine to a little booth by a big window, since this place was a kind of seat-yourself kind of place. Some menus were already set on the tables that Roxas and Namine both studied to figure out what they wanted. Until that is a girl with long raven black hair in a casual black dress came by holding a notepad.

"Well, well, well long time no see Roxas." The girl said playfully with a smile.

"Hey Tifa I didn't expect you'd be out serving tables." Roxas greeted the girl with a grin.

The young woman sighed "Yeah, Aqua got sick so I have to work both on the counter and at tables."

"Jeesh, that sounds rough." Roxas said sympathetically "Seems like everyone is getting sick lately."

Tifa nodded "It's the change of the seasons I'll tell ya. One minute you're okay, and then the next you got a thermometer in your mouth."

"Very true." Roxas chuckled.

"By the way Roxas, who's your little friend?" Tifa asked indicating at Namine.

Roxas smiled "Her name is Haruna Namine, and she's my date this evening."

Using the word "date" made Namine blush crimson, which was exactly what Roxas was aiming for.

"Haruna?" Tifa questioned"Are you related to Kairi Haruna by chance?"

Namine nodded meekly "Yes, she's my older sister."

"Wow, you two look really alike." Tifa laughed heartily.

"I know I get that a lot." Namine giggled "How do you know my sister?"

"She'd come here all the time with Roxas and Sora." Tifa answered giving Roxas the knowing look making him flinch.

"Oh, really?" Namine asked "I bet she ordered hot chocolate, because she doesn't like coffee."

"Namine, I believe you're innocence is showing." Tifa stated making Namine give her a confused look, causing Roxas to cut into the conversation.

"What she means is –Kairi likes coffee a bit now." Roxas lied ruffling the back of his hair.

Namine blinked rapidly at the two "Really? Yesterday when I offered her a cup of coffee she yelled at me, telling me how gross it was."

Roxas shrugged "Probably still trying to get used to the taste."

"Maybe." Namine replied with a small smile, Tifa looked down at Roxas giving him a hard stare. Roxas looked up at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to say anything to the naive girl. The raven haired girl shook her head turning her expression back to a warm one.

"So, are you two ready to order?" She asked raising her notepad.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas answered looking at the small menu "I'll have a cup of coffee, black, no cream or sugar."

Tifa wrote down the request turning over to Namine "And what would you like girlie?"

"I'll have a vanilla latte, please." The flaxen haired girl ordered politely.

"Anything else?" She asked the two.

The boy looked at Namine "Do you want anything else?"

"Mm, maybe something to eat would be nice." Namine suggested shyly.

Roxas usually never got anything else when he came here, but surprisingly today he was actually kind of hungry himself. He glanced back at the menu finding a little section of food, and found the perfect thing to order.

"We'll take a plate of Fairy Godmother's cookies." Roxas stated looking back up at Tifa.

"Oo, those are my favorite." Tifa gushed scribbling down the order before looking up and saying "I'll have your order here in a sec."

Then with that Tifa ran off leaving Roxas and Namine. The pair sat back in their seats listening to the calming jazz music that was playing throughout the little coffee shop. When Tifa returned with their drinks she brought over a plate of sugar cookies with colorful sprinkles on top. Roxas took a sip of his coffee as Namine took one of the sugar cookies gingerly. Slowly Namine took a bite of the cookie making Roxas chuckle, because she was being so cautious.

"What?" Namine asked not seeing what was so funny.

"It's not like the cookie is going to bite you or anything." Roxas teased taking another sip of coffee "Don't be afraid it's only a sugar cookie."

Namine blushed "I'm not afraid of eating the cookie –it's just I'm afraid I'll get hyper."

_A sugar high Namine, wouldn't that be a sight to see_ Roxas thought to himself taking another swig of coffee "Don't worry Nami-chan if you get hyper I'll help you settle down."

Namine smiled "Just to be safe I'll only have two cookies."

"Heh, I'm glad I finally met a girl who will actually eat." Roxas chortled as Namine took a big bite of her cookie.

She shrugged "I'd rather look like a human, than one of those walking skeletons any day."

"Yeah me too and plus it's healthier." Roxas added as he took a cookie from the plate in front of them.

The two sat back and ate cookies while they exchanged some conversation while finishing up their drinks. Roxas did have to admit after that second cookie that Namine had she was a bit more talkative. She was practically bouncing in her chair. After a short argument on who's paying Namine finally agreed to let Roxas pay for her half.

Roxas had Tifa wrap up the rest of the cookies they didn't eat. Then after that the duo hopped into the mini cooper, and drove off to Namine's house. The flaxen haired girl yawned slightly feeling her sugar rush burning off.

Once Roxas pulled into the driveway he turned his attention over to where the small girl was sitting. To his surprise Namine was culled up in a ball in the passenger seat, fast asleep. Roxas couldn't help but admire her from where he was sitting –she was just too adorable for words.

Her mouth was partially open –she was drooling a little, but Roxas still found that pretty cute. Gently, he shook her shoulder, Namine let out a moan in protest, but then she gradually opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." He greeted her teasingly as the girl yawned and stretched a little.

"I'm still tired." She whined pouting cutely.

Roxas grinned at her "Sorry sweetie, want me to walk you to your door?"

"No…" Namine mumbled causing Roxas to frown a little sad until she turned around holding out her arms to him "I want you to carry me."

The boy looked at her baffled "Why?"

"I'm too tired to walk." Namine said lazily.

Roxas laughed getting out of his car, and walked over to the other side, opening the door for the girl. Namine unbuckled herself, and then turned to his direction holding her arms out like she did before. The blond haired boy held her by her back, and under her legs picking her up bridle style.

Namine blushed immensely when Roxas said "Bet you didn't expect that now did you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to carry her she began to feel embarrassed as though people were watching her. When in reality, no one ways it was only them walking to her doorway. Once Roxas brought her in front of the door he was about to set Namine down, when all of a sudden Namine gave him a peck on the lips.

Roxas's cheeks flared when the girl pulled away and said "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." He murmured as he set Namine back on the ground gently. Still bent down at her level Roxas gave Namine a tender kiss on both of her cheeks.

"Good night Nami." Roxas whispered in her ear before taking his leave. Namine waved to him wishing him the same. And as Roxas drove home that night he couldn't help but feel heat build within his chest he wondered-

What is this?

xXx

(End of Chapter)

And that was chapter four I hope you all liked this chapter! And yeah I know what you mean **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep** that is a big promise. So let's all hope that they can keep it!

Well thanks for reading!

And please Review, because reviewing is nice.


	5. The Invitation

xXx

Sora clenched his teeth, his back pressed against the back of his chair, holding onto the leather armrests for dear life. Axel the redheaded, thorny haired, pyro with a shady background was flying down the streets. In his vintage red mustang convertible, that Sora wasn't sure if he bought or stole from someone. However that wasn't the point, the brunette felt like his life was on the line with this freaky driver.

His teeth chattered.

"Having fun?" Axel asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"No!" Sora exclaimed "Do you realize you're going over the speed limit?"

"I am?" The older male questioned looking down at the speedometer "It's just a little bit over 50 mph, you wimp."

The brunette's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates –he was sure he going to die, he knew he was going to die! It was at times like these, when Sora missed getting a ride home from Roxas, when the school day was over. He was able to sit back in his chair in comfort, and close his eyes as Roxas drove them home smoothly. Roxas was always a good driver, he rarely ever took his eyes off the road, and he always was good with following the speed limit. Unlike the person whom he was driving with now, that happened to be his boyfriend's best friend.

"I don't get it how come I keep passing your house!" Axel growled taking another sharp turn back over by Sora's house.

"_Maybe it's because you're driving too fast!"_ Sora wanted to scream.

As Sora was sitting in his chair fuming, Axel was finally able to pull over by Sora's house.

Sora let out a sigh of relief "Thank god."

Sora slung over his book bag over his shoulder, getting ready to vamoose before Axel decided to take him on another joy ride. That is until Axel grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him. Sora looked back with a not-so-amused expression on his face that is until the redhead began to speak.

"Hey, I was wondering if you and Roxy could come to Demyx's party at my house this Saturday?"

"What's the occasion?" Sora asked scratching his chin.

"It's Demyx's birthday, and he wanted me to invite you guys." Axel explained with excitement.

Sora pondered "I don't know…."

"Oh, come on we heard you have a new girl, and we really want to meet her!" He pleaded with Bambi eyes "Larxene is bringing a tone of booze too!"

The brunette boy placed a hand on his forehead trying to think. He was sure that he and Roxas could probably make the party. However he wasn't so sure if he really wanted to go. After all he really didn't want his dad on his ass about the drinking again. Then there was the matter about Namine, he doubted that she of all people would want to be there. She would probably feel misplaced with the crowd, and he really didn't want to get drunk especially in front of her. However then there was the matter about Demyx, he was one of their best friends. And he would seriously be crushed if they didn't make it to his birthday bash.

He let out a deep sigh "We'll be there."

"Awesome!" Axel cheered "It just wouldn't be a party without you guys."

"I guess." Sora said back smiling wearily as he got out of the car, and headed into his house. He wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into; or worse what he had gotten Namine into.

xXx

Friday came by and Roxas was tired, he didn't sleep a wink last night, because he kept on thinking about Namine. He opened his locker, and tossed his backpack inside his locker and then closed it. Sora called him last night telling him about Demyx's birthday bash. He totally forgot, and now he had to go rummaging for a gift for him. Not only that though, but now they had to ask Namine if she wanted to go too. Personally, he was hoping that she would say no, the only reason for that is, because he didn't think she'd feel comfortable there.

Speak of the devil, well correct that more like the angel Namine came strolling up to him with one of her angelic smiles on her face. He smiled back at her, giving the girl his full attention.

"Morning Nami how are you today?" Roxas asked, resisting the urge to pull her into a hug and squeeze the life out of her.

Namine blushed "I'm good, thank you, where's Sora kun?"

"He should be around here somewhere." Roxas replied wondering himself what the spiky haired brunette was up to. Suddenly, yet another speak of the devil, however this time Roxas didn't need to correct himself. Sora was a deviant little lad, but he was his deviant little boyfriend whom he loved to death. He grinned at the two of them as he approached the two them.

"Good morning, my two lovelies." Sora greeted beaming at the two of them.

Namine giggled "Someone's in a good mood today."

Sora sent Namine a gentle smile before asking "Namine, me and Roxas were wondering if you wanted to go to a party this Saturday?"

"A party?" Namine questioned softly breaking out of her giggle "What kind of party?"

"_The kind of party you wouldn't get caught dead at."_ Roxas wanted to say, but wouldn't dare to. He doubted that she would agree to it, because it seemed like parties weren't her cup of tea.

"It's a birthday party for one of mine and Roxas's friends." Sora told her honestly.

Namine let out a little thinking hum until she answered "Why not."

Roxas and Sora's eyes widened, neither of them could believe that she agreed to go. Sora bit his lower lip trying to think of an excuse of her to not go. However Roxas was a quick wit, and thought of one first.

"Are you sure there might not be many people you know?" Roxas asked trying to hide the shock in his tone.

"Well if you two are going to be there then-"She smiled at the both of them "Then I guess I don't have anything to worry about."

The blond boy's eyes softened, she always made his heart flutter by her sweet words. Sora practically pounced on her, giving her a huge hug, Namine was blushing madly as he picked her up off the floor. Roxas tried to suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips, but unfortunately he failed miserably.

"Sora kun!" Namine gasped embarrassedly "Please put me down!"

Realizing that the girl was completely embarrassed he put her down gently smiling sheepishly "Sorry Nami chan, but you're just so cute it's almost like torture trying to stop myself from hugging you to death."

A blush creeped its way onto Namine's face as she looked onto the ground "You're the cute one Sora kun, it's hard for me to believe that you're still single."

Roxas's lips twitched trying to hold back the urge to smirk at Sora. The brunette smiled pleasantly at the girl trying to be modest about it. That is until he turned his attention over to the quiet blond boy sending him a flirty wink. Then Roxas turned his attention back to Namine whom was looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"So is there a dressing theme? Is it fancy? Or casual?" She asked curiously.

"Kind of a blend I assume." Roxas replied "But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Why is that?" She questioned tilting her head to the side with curiosity.

Roxas bent down to her level looking her dead in the eye with as he said "Because I know that anything you wear will make you look ravishing."

Namine's cheeks began to grow hot from the compliment. That Roxas obviously noticed, because he gave himself the most self satisfying smirk ever. She pouted at him he always felt the need to tease her. Roxas straightened himself up, and adjusted his collar as he turned his attention back to Sora.

"We should probably head to class."

"Indeed we should." Sora agreed "Bye Nami chan."

"Bye Sora kun." Namine said waving the boy goodbye.

"See ya at lunch Namine." Roxas said using her real name.

Namine blushed, but then brushed it off using her sweet voice sending back "Bai, bai Roxy kun."

Roxas almost dropped his books on the floor, throwing his head back over at the blond haired girl. That was standing in the middle of the hall with a triumphant expression on her face when she saw the boy's face as red as a tomato.

Score one for the cute, innocent blond girl.

Score zip for the sexy, overly confident blond boy.

xXx

(End of Chapter)

I don't know why, but I felt like I've been leaving a lot of characters out. So I decided to add more characters by making Demyx's birthday bash!

Hurray, for Demyx!

Plus I want to say thanks for reading and please review!


	6. The Party

xXx

"My god, I'm so glad that you're driving." Sora sang as he leaned back in his chair.

Roxas laughed "I'll never understand your infatuation with my driving."

"It's simple, you drive nice and calmly and Axel…." Sora trailed "Drives like a complete maniac!"

"Meaning, you only like my driving so you can sleep." Roxas corrected teasingly as he took a smooth turn on the corner. Sora grinned leaning back in the passenger seat muttering something like "You know me so well" or something like that under his breath. Roxas rolled his eyes, he swore his boyfriend was such a lazy bum it wasn't even funny.

It was Saturday night already, and Roxas was driving carefully over to Axel's house. Sora dressed completely casual a white V-neck under a crimson sweatshirt with a pair of black skinny jeans, and matching converse. As for Roxas he just threw on a black leather jacket over a black muscle shit, and some baggy jeans with his usual skate shoes. Roxas didn't feel the need to impress anyone, after all he and Sora were popular, so not dressing up would probably be the new trend.

Namine sat quietly in the back, wearing a black dress that had one shoulder strap that was decorated with a black bow. As for the dress itself it was tight at the top, but then it flowed and fluffed out at the bottom. It almost looked like a ballerina dress Namine had her hair down and pushed to the side. On her feet she wore a pair of magenta ballet flats with bows at the top. Sora asked her about that wondering why she chose not to match. However she told him it was her boom-affect saying it was to make her stand out. When the spiky haired brunette got the gist of what she was saying, he immediately called her a fashion goddess.

That of course made her cheeks turn about a hundred shades of pinks and reds. When Roxas pulled over to a spot on a free space by a curb, the trio hopped out of the mini cooper, and into the house that was practically booming with music. The blond boy sighed it had been a while, since he had participated at Axel's parties. However it was the first time that he decided that he was going to be a good boy. Sora grabbed Demyx's present that was decorated with metallic wrapping paper with a purple bow on top. Roxas picked it up the gift along with a cheesy card he found at a local store.

"This thing weighs a ton!" Sora complained.

Roxas rolled his eyes "Want me to carry it."

"Kind of…" Sora mumbled as he handed the box over to his boyfriend "What'd you get him?"

"Oh, you know just an Icee maker." Roxas lied.

Sora gave him a hard look, and then realized what he meant by "Icee maker" it was actually a margarita maker. Axel called up the blond boy to update on what the birthday boy wanted for his special day. However since he was too young to purchase one he gave his brother money to buy one. However in return, Roxas had to cook all his brother's meals for a whole month.

Roxas sighed, the things he does for his so-called friends.

"Oh, no you guys didn't tell me this was a birthday party!" Namine gasped feeling guilty that she didn't bring a gift.

Sora patted the girl on the head "Don't worry Nami we added your name to the card."

"Oh you didn't have to." Namine said lightly her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. It was funny to Sora how you could still see her blush, even though it was pretty dark out.

"It's fine." Roxas assured "I mean it was our fault for not telling you."

Namine shook her head "Still, I'll try to pay you back."

Roxas rolled his eyes taking a step towards the smallest member in their trio, and ruffled her hair with one hand. Namine complained waving her hands in the air, trying to get him to stop. Sora stood to the side chuckling, wondering how his boyfriend could carry the gift, and ruffle a small girl's hair at the same time.

"Well let's head inside before Larxene sees us and starts bitching at us." Roxas suggested, adjusting the present so it would be in his other arm. Sora nodded in accord, as he took Namine's hand, and led the group inside.

xXx

Namine felt uncomfortable she was sitting on a bar stool with her hands planted on her lap trying to be patient. Roxas went to the kitchen to go get her something to drink, and told her to wait at the bar for him. She did what she was told and sat there waiting for him. Sora was with the group, until he got dragged away by some guy named Pence.

She kicked her legs slightly, trying to get used to the oomph of the pounding music. People around her were either dancing, or ordering alcoholic beverages. Namine twiddled her thumbs waiting for Roxas, until someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find a thorny haired redhead behind her with bright green eyes grinning at her toothily.

"Is your name Namine?" He asked over the loud music.

She nodded meekly wondering how he knew her name "That's me."

The male's smile grew wider "You're very pretty."

"Thanks." Namine replied blushing "Who are you?"

He did answer her but it was kind of muffled from all the noise "What Exel?" she asked in a louder voice.

'The name's Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" He practically yelled.

"Yes." Namine answered rubbing her ears "Sorry I just didn't understand you from all the noise."

"It's okay." Axel said brushing it off "So what are you doing by the bar, do you want a drink?"

Namine shook her head "No, I don't drink, and I'm waiting for Roxas to get back."

Axel nodded as he grabbed a bottle from under the counter "I see, but are you sure though you look parched."

"I am a little, but I think Roxas is getting me a _nonalcoholic_ drink." Namine replied watching the redhead pour a clear fluid into a shot glass.

"Heh, good luck with that all we have is _alcoholic_ drinks here." Axel replied with a crooked smile as he held out the shot glass "So how about it?"

"Uh…." Namine said looking unsure.

"Don't worry sweetie it's only one shot what harm could it do?" He pressed bringing the drink closer to her.

Namine bit her lip taking the glass "I guess one drink wouldn't hurt…"

"That's the spirit." Axel sang "Now remember it's a shot –no sips just chug her down."

The flaxen haired girl nodded and lifted the drink to her lips, and drank down the bitter fluid.

xXx

"Aw, come on Sora!" Pence and Tidus complained in unison.

The brunette sighed, every time when he came to a party he was always forced to play cards with Tidus and Peter. As Sora shuffled the deck, a crowd of girls and guys formed around them. It was a typical game of poker, and Sora was always the dealer of the cards.

"So the usual wager?" Tidus asked placing down a twenty.

"Of course." Sora replied adding in his money as well.

Pence snickered "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling lucky tonight."

The trio laughed as they began their game, however in the back of Sora's mind he was wondering how Roxas and Namine were doing. Sora hoped that he was having fun with Namine without him. He wanted to be a part of their group too, and dance together, and that sort of thing. Sora smiled dreamily almost not paying attention to the game.

"Straight!" Pence cheered pumping his fist into the air "I knew I was lucky!"

"Damn Pence." Tidus said as he set down his cards "I fold, how about you Sora?"

Sora smiled snidely as he set down his cards "Lucky Pence, but not lucky enough royal flash."

xXx

Roxas sighed irritably as he rummaged through the refrigerator attempting to find something nonalcoholic. So far though he had no such luck _beer, wine, vodka, more beer_ Roxas sighed closing the refrigerator. He looked on the island where there were a bunch of cases of liquor.

_There just has to be something to drink in there, _Roxas thought to himself studying the cases. However to his displeasure there was only Mike's hard lemonade and bottles of beer.

"God damn it what's with all the freaking beer." Roxas cursed out loud.

"It's Axel's house when isn't there beer here?"

Roxas's eyes darted over to the sound of the voice, finding a petite auburn haired girl with blue eyes staring back at him. Her back was leaning up against the archway to the living room and the kitchen. She was wearing a really short hot pink dress that hugged her body, and wasn't afraid to show off her cleavage. She was wearing matching high heeled pumps, with a catty smile on her face.

"Wow, when Axel said that he called the queen of sluts he wasn't kidding." Roxas said in an overly exaggeratedly surprised voice.

Kairi smiled "So did you like my little message I gave to Sora."

"Don't you mean the message your walking steroid gave?" Roxas corrected with a glare "And no I didn't like it."

"Hmmph." Kairi snorted approaching the island "So it seems like you have baby face wrapped around your finger pretty good, huh?"

Roxas frowned "Maybe, why do you care?"

"She's my sister." She reminded him pulling out a bottle of Mike's hard Lemonade.

"Hmm, you've never really cared about her before." Roxas muttered still searching for something nonalcoholic to drink.

"That was before, and now I do." Kairi replied in an overly sweet voice "Now why don't you drop the little girl lightly, and go back to the people you belong with."

Roxas glared at her "And who might that be?"

"Me and Sora of course." Kairi responded taking a sip off of her drink.

"You and Sora?" Roxas questioned "I can understand Sora, but you? Last time I checked you were tired of playing monkey in the middle."

Kairi frowned "Now, now Roxy don't think of it that way. Just think of it as me gaining a little space and exploring other places."

"Exploring other dicks is more like it." Roxas scoffed "Are you done?"

"Not yet." She glared daggers at him then her eyes softened suddenly "Please Roxy, you and I and Sora used to be the perfect threesome, and now you're picking out the bottom feeders. Yeah, I know I was bad, but come on this has happened before, and we've always pulled through I know I can change so come on give me a chance and I can change."

Roxas shook his head "Kairi, you've asked the wrong person for forgiveness by far. You should know that Sora has more sympathy than I do, and as for Namine she is not a bottom feeder. In fact I think she is better fit for us, than you than anyone me and Sora have ever been with. And I doubt you could ever change, you've proven that time and time again. So I'm sorry Kairi, but that chapter between you, me and Sora is over. It has been over between us for a very long time."

Kairi clenched her fists to her sides, looking like she was trying to keep her composure. Roxas stood there emotionlessly for a few minutes, until Kairi suddenly blew up.

"You queers don't know what you're missing!" She yelled "You're never going to get anything from Namine like you can with me! I hope you realize I'm better than her in more ways than one. I'm more experienced, and I'll get Riku to kick your asses to next Tuesday I swear it!"

Roxas sighed about to say something when Riku walked in "What the hell is going on?"

Kairi looked at Riku and gave him a seductive smile "Nothing babe, come on let's get out of this joint and play tag."

"Heh, sure let me just get the car." Riku stated with a grin as he walked away.

Kairi then turned back to Roxas and gave him a smug look "Just think that could be you."

"I know thank god I'm not though that poor sap." Roxas said rolling his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen. He figured he should go find Axel, and ask him if he had anything acceptable for a nondrinker to drink. Since tap water was out of the question, because the pipes were so rusted that the water was bad.

He walked down the basement where a strobe light was flashing, making it hard to see. However he found his way to the bar area where he found Axel serving drinks to intoxicated teenagers. Roxas looked side to side, he wondered where Namine was. He sighed figuring that she went to go look for him after all he was gone for an awfully long time. Roxas strode up to the bar, and immediately caught the redhead's attention.

"What's up Roxy?" Axel asked leaning over the counter.

"Nothing much, where's Namine?" The blond boy asked feeling a little tense.

"Oh, uh I think she's dancing with Demy and Marluxia." Axel replied pointing at the mob of people.

Roxas cocked his head to the side in confusion when suddenly Larxene walked up with two empty glasses. She seemed a little bit intoxicated by the way she walked, but Roxas could tell she was just a little tipsy. Axel sighed as he took the glasses from the blond girl, and began to refill them.

"Jeesh, that little girl sure can dance." Larxene laughed heartily clutching her stomach.

Axel turned around holding two jager bombs "Oh, really?"

Larxene nodded "Yeah, who knew that a little goodie-goodie Nami could cut loose. What did ya put in her drink Axel?"

"Just gave her a shot of tequila, she was just sitting her all by herself looking down, so I figured I'd lighten her up a little." Axel responded with a chuckle.

Roxas froze from what they were saying _goodie-goodie, tequila, Nami! _The boy's face suddenly turned pale_, _what had they done to his baby? Roxas back for Larxene, but she was already gone. He bit his lip and got up from his stool ready to search for Namine in the crowd of people.

"Hey where are you going?" Axel asked "Don't you want a drink?"

Roxas shot him a glare "Don't even go there with me Axel."

"Sorry…." Axel said smiling sheepishly, knowing that he was talking about Namine. Roxas sighed as he weaved through the crowd of dancing teenagers, until he found a group of people he recognized. There were two males and one female one of the guys had a blond mullet while the other one had longish pink hair. As for the girl she had short light blond hair, she was swaying tipsily holding a drink in her hands.

"Namine?" Roxas called taking a hold of the girl's shoulder.

She looked up at him her face flushed as she smiled with drunken glee "Roxy…"

Namine nearly fell over when Roxas caught her in his arms, she was totally wasted. She looked up at the boy and smiled, Roxas could just smell the alcohol seeping from her pours.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested taking her by the shoulders and leading her out of the mob.

"But…. What about Surrrra?" She slurred resting her head on his chest.

"We're going to get him too, don't you worry." Roxas assured "If I can find him that is."

The two had a hard time getting up the basement stairs. Between the people that were walking up and down, and Namine's stumbling, Roxas knew it was going to be a long night. The older boy looked around for the usual table where Sora usually sat when he played cards with Tidus and Pence. However they weren't there, Roxas sighed hoping that the brunette wasn't getting himself into trouble.

"I loooove everybody." Namine said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm sure you do honey." Roxas said rubbing her shoulders.

_Fuck Sora where in hell's name are you?_ The blond boy cussed in his head searching for the boy in all directions. Until, Roxas saw Sora advancing towards him with a confused expression then an angry one. Sora marched over to Roxas crossing his arms across his chest demanding an answer, as he pointed at the delirious blond girl.

"Axel got her drunk." Roxas explained "I was looking for something nonalcoholic for her to drink, and well this happened."

Roxas gestured at Namine whom was grinning goofily talking about how she loved everything. Sora rubbed his temples obviously not too thrilled to see the girl intoxicated.

"Great just fucking great." Sora cursed "Now what are we going to do? We can't bring her to her house like this."

Rosas sighed "I know…"

"She can't stay at my place my dad will have a cow." Sora went on "And plus my dad knows her dad so that doesn't really help either!"

Roxas nodded "I know."

"Well then what are we going to do then? It's obvious we can't bring her home like that!" Sora stated pointing at the drunken Namine.

Roxas pondered about what they could do, because it was clear that they couldn't bring Namine home intoxicated. Nor could they bring her to Sora's house either, however Roxas got a bright idea in his head.

"Let's bring her to my place." Roxas suggested.

Sora quirked an eyebrow "Don't you think Ven would be a little pissed?"

"No." Roxas replied shaking his head "Ventus has a soft spot for girls, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we brought her over."

"Um… I'm not sure wouldn't it be bad if we leave her there with him…?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head "We'll be there with him you knucklehead."

Sora blushed a little embarrassed "Well okay then smart guy, what about her parents?"

"Easy you just do your fabulous impersonation of Leon telling him that she's spending the night." Roxas answered "I'm sure Cloud will believe it, because he fell for it so many times before."

Sora smirked.

"Good plan."

xXx

Ventus was sitting in his apartment watching T.V. about ready to go to bed, when he heard pounding at the door. He scowled he always hated getting company at night. He stretched as he got up from his black suede sofa, and walked sleepily over to the door.

With a yawn he shouted "I'm coming, I'm coming just quit knocking on the fucking door!"

Ventus checked the peephole in his door to see who it was to his surprise he saw two familiar faces. One of them happened to be his younger brother, he sighed to himself ready to cuss them out. However when Ventus opened the door, he was startled to see a young girl passed out in his brother's arms.

"What the hell did you guys do?" He asked without even bidding them a hello.

Roxas sighed "We went to a party, and Axel got her wasted."

Ventus nodded looking over at the brunette "So that must explain why Sora's shoes are discolored?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Sora stated with a glare remembering when they got to the car, and Namine threw up all over the ground. And sadly that vomit landed on his favorite pair of shoes. Then right after she threw up she passed out, but not on the ground. Since luckily Roxas was holding her hair back when she threw up, and grabbed her before she fell.

"So anyways are you going to help us or not?" Roxas asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Sure I'll help." Ventus replied opening up the door "Only because I have a soft spot for girls."

Roxas smiled at Sora "Told you."

Sora rolled his eyes giving Roxas the I-don't-give-a-shit expression. The two walked inside the apartment, Roxas was holding Namine bridle style the whole time. It was very embarrassing walking into the apartment complex, but he really didn't care.

Ventus ran some water in the bathtub so that the two boys could wash the girl up. At first Roxas was a little leery about it, because Namine would be naked in front of them. However they really didn't have much of a choice, since she was kind of a mess right now.

"We're probably going to have to get her dress washed." Sora sighed as he unzipped Namine's dress.

Roxas sighed "To be honest I could care less about the dress right now."

Sora nodded in agreement as they took off the rest of her garments including bra and underwear. He blushed immensely as they both stared at the girl's naked form. The brunette shook his head trying to gather up his thoughts as the blond boy placed the girl gently into the water. The two grabbed some washcloths, and began to scrub her body clean. Ventus was leaning against the doorway the whole time –not really staring at Namine but at the boy's.

"So who is she?" He finally asked getting bored of the silence.

Without looking back Roxas replied "Namine Haruna."

"Not the same Haruna you were with before?" He asked just wanting to make sure.

"No." Sora replied this time "This is her sister though."

Ventus frowned "Figures, so is she just a new pet to make Kairi mad?"

"She was." Roxas replied standing up "But not anymore…"

Ventus tapped his chin with his finger "So… what does that mean? Is she like Kairi?"

Sora chuckled "Not in the slightest."

"Besides their resemblance in appearance they have nothing in common." Roxas told the older blond while whipping off his hands with a clean towel.

"Hmm, interesting so she's not a total bitch is what you're saying?"

Sora rolled his eyes as he continued to clean up Namine's face he softly rubbed the damp rag on her round cheeks. Then onto her button nose, and because he couldn't resist he ran his fingers along her plush lips. Roxas pulled out a fluffy white towel from under the sink, and handed it over to Sora.

"I know how much you guys must love seeing angel face naked, but do you have any actual cloths you can give her?" Ventus asked as Roxas lifted sleeping Namine out of the tub letting Sora wrap the towel around her.

"Well it's not like I don't have clothes in my room." Roxas muttered walking out of the bathroom with Namine in his arms "Oh, and thanks again for locking me out Ven you rock."

Ventus smirked "I do my very best."

xXx

After a thrilling half hour of trying to get Namine dressed the boys finally lied her down onto Roxas's bed. Sora pulled the covers over her body so that the girl didn't get cold. The two boys yawned it was a very hectic night, and Roxas felt guilty for letting this all happen. Sora flopped on the bed right next to Namine and sighed.

"Aw, she's like a drunken angel."

Roxas chuckled playing with a few stands of Namine's hair before she began to stir in her sleep. A smile tugged on his lips looking down at her. She was wearing one of his T shirts with a pair of boxers he found in his drawer. He blushed slightly feeling embarrassed that she was wearing a pair of his under garments.

"I ran into Kairi tonight." Roxas started running his hands through his own hair.

Sora snorted "And what did she have to say?"

"That she wants us back." The blond boy replied rolling his eyes.

"Wow that was dumb on her part." The brunette chuckled "And what else did she have to say?"

"Nothing important just saying that Nami won't give us what she can give or something dumb like that." Roxas answered.

"Whatever…" Sora muttered "The only thing that dumb, selfish whore wants is sex…."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed with a yawn "Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

Sora nodded with a yawn as he kicked off his shoes with a frown "I'm going to need to wash those…."

Roxas chortled taking off his leather jacket "You should have seen your face, priceless."

"Oh, ha, ha you should have seen your face when you saw Namine naked now that was priceless." Sora retorted mockingly.

The blond boy licked his lips lying down on the bed "What can I say, she's adorable."

Sora yawned lying down on the bed "And so are you."

Roxas smiled rolling over to his side giving the other boy a gentle kiss on the lips. When they pulled away they smiled at each other then smiled down at Namine whom was lying in between the two. Roxas turned off the lamp that was the only light on in the room, and the two crawled under the covers. They each wrapped one arm around the girl, as they snuggled up close together in the bed.

"Goodnight Roxy." Sora cooed as he nuzzled under Roxas's chin.

Roxas smiled closing his eyes slowly murmuring "Sweet dreams love."

xXx

(End of Chapter)

Hello my lovelies!

Hurray! I finally finished a chapter for this story it took me a while though, because I was trying to plan this chapter out. However I got it finished, and now I am content. That is until I have to write the next chapter to the story, which I am also excited about in a way. However I still sort of have to plan it out in a way so I know what I am doing for it. Well that's about it I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter!

So yeah thanks again for reading!

Please review!


	7. The Hangover

xXx

_By the fallowing morning…._

"Ow, my head is killing me." Namine whined as Sora put a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Then you probably shouldn't had accepted that drink little missy." Roxas retorted poking the girl's cheek.

Sora nodded in agreement "Now you owe me a new pair of shoes."

"What happened to your old ones?" Namine asked looking dumbfounded.

Roxas listed up one of the by the heel "Let's just say someone had a bit of an accident."

Namine's cheeks flushed as she covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment and surprise. However Sora consoled her by smoothing her hair, and patting her cheek.

"It's okay Nami chan; Roxas is actually the one who owes me a new pair of shoes, because he wasn't there to watch you." Sora stated narrowing his eyes at the blond boy.

Roxas raised an eyebrow "You weren't watching her either, and I was trying to find something _nonalcoholic_ for her to drink."

Sora rolled his eyes and turned back to Namine "Anyways… Don't worry honey just relax and me and Roxy will take care of you."

The girl's cheeks blushed at the thought of the two of them taking care of her while she had her first hangover. She was also trying to get over the fact that she had no idea where she was, and what had happened last night. All she remembers was Axel giving her the tequila shot, and then everything just became a blur. However the way Roxas had emphasized when she woke up, she wasn't that bad –just a little silly.

Another thing that happened when she woke up, besides the excruciating pain she felt in her head. Namine had found herself in between Sora and Roxas with their arms wrapped around her. She blushed at the memory, but she didn't complain –actually to her it was quite comfortable.

However she could never admit that, that would be too embarrassing.

Namine tried to settle into the bed once again, with her body tucked comfortably under a royal blue quilt, with a star pattern decorated on it. She nuzzled into the feather pillow her head had been resting on, and closed her eyes. Namine could smell a sweet cologne aroma from the bed she was sleeping on, she smiled contently loving how peaceful the room became.

That is until the door swung open with a loud bang, causing Namine to cry out in agony as she held her head with her hands. She cracked open an eye to find a boy that looked like an older version of Roxas by the door.

"Ventus, do you have to be so loud?" Roxas asked with a scowl on his face.

The older boy held his hands up in defense "Chill bro, I just wanted to see how angel face was doing."

Namine looked at the boy in confusion, until she realized who he was talking about causing her to blush. The older boy chuckled at the girl noticing her pink cheeks right away.

He grinned at her "Aw, no wonder you like her so much her blush is so cute."

"Ventus!" Roxas droned.

"What? I'm not hurting anybody." Said the older boy, whom was apparently named Ventus "Well at least not intentionally."

Roxas sighed "Ven, you're a living headache do you know that?"

Ventus grinned not looking the least bit offended by the other boy's words. Then without a second thought he grabbed Roxas in a neck hold with one arm and started to give him a noogie. The younger blond growled in annoyance, as a blush creeped onto the brim of his nose. Sora shook his head at the two of them, and rested his back against the headboard of the bed. He looked down at Namine, and smiled apologetically for the two boy's behavior issues.

"Do you want me to kick them out for you?" He asked while running his fingers through the girl's hair.

Namine blushed "No, its fine…They're actually very entertaining."

Sora chortled "Yeah, that's the Kimura brothers for you, they're always fighting but they love each other anyway."

"I can tell." Namine smiled softly "I wish me and my sister were like that still."

Sora frowned slightly petted her head "What do you mean?"

"Kairi and I used to be really close… but nowadays things are different, Kairi has changed a lot." She explained sadness in the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry." Sora murmured.

Namine smile wearily "I am too."

xXx

Once Roxas booted Ventus out of the room, it was only the three of them again. Sora sat on the bed with Namine snuggled into his hip sleeping quietly. Roxas sighed as he ran his fingers through his blond hair, and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"So, Cloud still thinks that Namine is at your dad's place?" Roxas asked breaking the silence.

Sora nodded "Yeah, I told him that she would be home sometime tonight."

"Do you think Cloud might be suspicious?" The blond inquired slowly.

"I doubt it." Sora stated rolling his eyes "Cloud is pretty gullible."

Roxas chuckled "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Do you think we should tell her?" Sora asked suddenly catching Roxas off guard.

Roxas blinked several times before answering "I don't know… Do you think she's ready?"

"Well she should know." Sora replied shrugging in response "I don't know."

"Yeah… but I'm afraid she isn't going to accept us." Roxas replied quietly tucking his body into a ball "And I'd really hate that."

Sora patted Roxas on the knee and let out a sigh "I know hon, but if we really want to know if she is right for us we have to tell her."

"You're right." Roxas nodded in agreement "But I'm just afraid."

The spiky haired brunette gave the boy an understanding smile, and then adjusted his position so that he could kiss the blond haired boy. He went on his knees as he leaned over Namine, and reached a hand out and placed it on Roxas's cheek. The boy blushed in reaction, and placed a hand over Sora's, Sora smiled in return as they both leaned forward and pressed their lips against each other's.

Roxas smiled into the kiss, as Sora began to take control by pressing his lips a little harder against Roxas's. The brunette tried to pry the blonde's mouth open with his tongue causing the boy to moan. The two continued to kiss carelessly, letting their hands roam each other's bodies until…

"S-Sora…..R-R-Roxas?"

xXx

(End of Chapter)

Oo, cliffhanger, I'm just terrible aren't I? Haha, sorry guys I just couldn't resist the opportunity.

Roxas: Jerk! *DX*

Sora: B-But I wanna know what happens! *:O*

Namine: So embarrassing! */*

Axel: I liked it! *^-^*

Yay and things! Well anyways people thanks for reading! And please review! *:D*


	8. Too Innocent

xXx

The two boys pulled apart from each other in surprise; as they looked down to find a very shocked as well Namine. She looked up at them, her big blue eyes wide, and afraid to do anything. She lied in the bed with her hands clasped together on her chest staring at the duo. What was she supposed to do or say? Namine felt her head sink into her pillow, feeling very uncomfortable suddenly.

Uncomfortable as if she were intruding on something.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air that was so thick that if you tried to breathe you'd choke. Roxas looked over at Sora, whom was looking at him, both of them not sure what the hell to say. Sora coughed slightly as if trying to clear his throat and Namine just stared frozen from shock.

"….Um where should we start." The brunette asked looking at Roxas.

"Uh, well…" Roxas trailed not sure what to say, so another silence filled the air causing everyone to become fidgety and agitated.

"S-So a-are you two um homosexuals?" Namine asked in her most polite tone, trying not to offend anyone.

Sora smiled at the girl humbly "Partially…"

While twiddling her thumbs on her chest "Are you two a couple?"

Figuring it was his turn to speak Roxas nodded "Yes."

"So uh, why um did you two go on a date with me in the first place?" Namine asked keeping her tone soft.

"Just to—just to get to know you is all…" Roxas stammered.

"Oh…" Namine murmured her eyes lingering towards the door "Should I leave then?"

"No!" The two boys shouted in unison causing the girl to jump slightly.

Sora smile became weary "Y-you don't need to do that….what we mean is-"

"Namine, we want you, me and Sora to become a threesome." Roxas stated bluntly.

Namine gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Sora elbowed Roxas in the ribs for being so frank. In rebottle Roxas only gave the brunette a sheepish smile, causing Sora to roll his eyes. The room suddenly became quiet again, that is until Namine piped up.

While fisting the covers that were pulled up to her chin she asked "Um, Roxas what's a threesome?"

Almost as if it were on cue Sora and Roxas did a classic, dramatic anime fall. Namine stared at them wide eyed, as the two boys collected themselves getting up with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Is it even possible to be that innocent?" Sora asked himself smiling grimly.

"_Great how the hell are we supposed to explain this_?" Roxas thought to himself, while his mind was caught in a storm.

The two boys glanced at each other for ideas, while Namine lay patiently on the bed twiddling her thumbs. The two boys were hoping that the other would explain to the girl what it was. However to their dismay one of them had to explain and who better than Roxas the blunt wonder?

Rosas sighed and in a grumpy tone he said "Fine…."

Sora grinned, beaming at him for good luck.

"Okay…." Roxas began as he ran his fingers through his hair "A threesome is a group of three that care about each other deeply….kind of like a regular couple only with three people."

Namine's eyes widened "You guys care about me?"

"More like love dear." Sora corrected "We love you."

Namine's cheeked turned not a powder pink shade, but a bright apple red. She was a bit embarrassed by the confession, but she couldn't help but smiled. They loved her, they actually loved her how is that possible? The flaxen girl wondered as she stared up at them with a goofy smile on her face.

The two boys exchanged worried glances at each other, hoping that the girl was okay.

However soon she replied "I l-love you guys t-too."

Sora and Roxas both smiled at the girl, feeling a weight being lifted off their shoulders as the girl smiled at them. Roxas wondered if she was really serious, or if the alcohol had anything to do with it. However he didn't really care at the moment, all he cared was that she loved them.

Namine sat up, and pulled her legs out from underneath the covers, finding it to become incredibly hot under there. She blushed immensely when she saw that she wasn't wearing the clothes she was wearing before. Then she mentally smacked herself for not realizing the change in clothing, she sighed inwardly sometimes she could be such a blonde.

"Nami chaaan!" Sora droned in a cheerful tone, catching the girl off guard when he pulled her into a bear hug. Namine gasped slightly to get some air, the girl never realized how strong Sora could be when he wanted to. Roxas chuckled as he was pretending to be a bystander to evade the suffocating hug.

"Sora kun….you're hurting me." Namine said tightly.

Sora smiled sheepishly letting the girl go so she could breathe "Sorry Nami, I got a little carried away."

"That's Sora for you—" Roxas chortled stepping out of the bed stretching "He always has to suck the life outta you."

Sora pouted at the boy "I do not I'm just a naturally affectionate person, unlike you Mr. Stone Statue."

Roxas huffed pretending to be offended, before he leaned down and kissed Sora on the lips. Namine's cheeks inflamed as she turned away from viewing intimate moves, feeling embarrassed for some strange reason. She had never seen two people of the same sex kiss before. The two must have taken notice to the girl's shyness, because she felt two pairs of lips on either side of her cheeks. When Namine opened her eyes that, she had been kept closed the entire time, she found the two boys staring at her. At first they were just smiling at her, but soon their smiles turns into grins, and then cracking up laughter.

"Aw, that's SO cute Nami!" Sora sang slinging his arms around the girl again.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen two men kiss before, ne Nami chan?" Roxas purred tilting the girl's chin up.

Namine blushed looking flustered, causing the two boys to laugh even more.

"Now, now Nami there's no need to make such a face." Roxas stated pinching the girl's cheek.

Sora smirked "Kind of reminds me of the first time I ever kissed you Roxy hehe."

Namine glanced up at the blond haired boy, whom was turning an obvious shade of scarlet. Sora grinned at the blond haired boy clearly loving the reaction. The spiky haired boy grumbled something under his breath, and then walked towards the door rubbing his hands together.

"So is anyone hungry?"

"Yeah, how about you Namine? Are you hungry?" Sora asked nudging the girl slightly with his elbow.

The shy girl was about to answer, when a low grumble coming from her stomach answered for her. Roxas and Sora erupted in laughter, and so did Namine even though she was really embarrassed.

xXx

The trio walked into the small kitchen that was right behind the living room, where Ventus was sitting with his arms folded behind his head. Roxas rolled his eyes at his lazy brother, and began to rummage through the cabinets for food. Sora and Namine sat at a small round table that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"So what are you cooking for us today Roxy-kins?" Sora asked resting a hand on his cheek.

Roxas pulled out a medium sized blue box from the cabinet and set it on the counter "Pancakes."

"Mm, are you going to make the ones with the paopu fruit on top?" Sora inquired with large, hopeful eyes.

Roxas flashed a smiled taking out a plastic mixing bowl "Of course I will you know they're my specialty."

Sora grinned sitting back in his chair, with an excited look on his face. Namine sat quietly in her seat with her hands planted neatly on her lap. That is until she felt someone took one of her hands from her lap lacing their fingers with hers. The girl glanced over to the culprit's direction. She found that it was Sora, whom sitting patiently in his chair with a wider grin on his face. Namine smiled at the boy bashfully, when he looked over at her direction. However the cute little moment was interrupted once Ventus waltzed into the kitchen.

"Wow, little brow you're actually going to keep your side of the bargain for once? Needless to say I am very impressed." Ventus teased while scratching his chin.

Roxas shot Ventus an evil look causing Namine to shiver "I'm not exactly tending to your needs Venny—"Roxas gestured to the guests sitting at the table "it's more on the lines of being a polite host."

"Oh, I almost had forgotten that angel face is still here." Ventus stated looking at the blond smiling.

Namine smiled back at him giving him a little wave.

"Feeling any better girlie?" The older Kimura brother asked taking an empty seat at the table.

Namine nodded "Yeah those tablets that Roxas gave me when I woke up really did the trick."

"Heh, figures Roxas is a regular mother hen." Ventus chuckled lightly, until Roxas shot him a deathly look then abruptly stopped. Sora laughed a bit himself, as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, he might look all rough and tough, but he's just a softy." Sora giggled cutely.

Roxas blushed scoffing at the two boys as he began to stir the ingredients together "Quit talking about me like I'm not here."

"But Roxie!" Sora stressed "You are cute you shouldn't argue!"

"Sora, I thought you'd be the last one to argue about me being cute." Roxas stated, as he dipped his finger into the pancake batter. He smirked smugly at the blond boy as he licked his digit almost seductively. Obviously knowing what he meant, caused Sora to blush, as he waved his hand dismissingly at the spiky haired blonde.

"Just keep making breakfast."

"That's what I thought." Roxas said triumphantly as he continued to stir.

Namine chuckled at the blond boy's funny behavior—not even knowing what he was implying. Ventus shuddered slightly as a distasteful look crossed his features.

"Please Roxas don't make me lose my apatite before we even get our breakfast." Ventus pleaded with a hint of tease in his tone.

Roxas smiled sheepishly at his brother as he started up the frying pan.

"Besides I bet little Namine over there is getting uncomfortable with all this too." Ventus added.

Namine blinked her eyes "Why would I be uncomfortable—I mean wasn't Roxas just teasing about the toughness thing?"

Suddenly the room became very quiet; the only thing that could be heard was Roxas flipping the pancakes. Ventus looked over at Roxas, whom was keeping his eyes on the pancakes. However he knew that the younger Kimura was listening by the way he was watching, by the corner of his eye.

Sora coughed "Kind of…"

Namine tilted her head to the side thinking hard and then shrugged "I don't get it."

Ventus's eyes twitched, trying hard to keep his mouth shut. Sora even had to cover his own mouth, with his hand to keep from saying something dirty. Roxas sighed with his hair shadowing his eyes as he practically slammed the plate full of pancakes onto the table. Namine looked at the boy her sapphire eyes wide with innocence.

Roxas looked up with a too big of a smile on his face "Anyone hungry?"

xXx

After the interesting scene at breakfast, Roxas figured it would be the best time to take out Namine's dress from the wash. His brother put it in the wash last night, because he and Sora were trying to clean Namine last night. The blond boy's cheeks flushed remembering the girl's naked body. He shook his head though, and pulled out the girl's dress about to put in the dryer when….

"DAMN IT!"

Sora ran into the laundry room followed by Ventus both of them wondering what was wrong with the boy. Until they saw it, Namine's black dress was basically torn to shreds from the wash. Sora clamped a hand on his mouth his eyes wide in horror. Roxas stood there holding a broken strap from the dress while damp, dark pieces of cloth hung loosely from the dress.

Ventus laughed awkwardly "I guess it was dry clean only…ahehe."

"VENTUS YOU IDIOT!" Roxas yelled gripping the wet material in his hands "Do you realize what you did!"

"It was an accident I swear!" Ventus shouted holding his hands up in defense from his brother's rage.

"What's going on?"

That is up until the blonde angel appeared standing behind Ventus and Sora with eyes wide and curious. The two boys blocked the door, as Roxas threw the damp black cloth into the wash closing it.

"N-Nothing." They said in unison.

Namine raised an eyebrow "Did something happen with the laundry?"

"Uh…." Sora started "Just a little…."

"Oh, I see Roxas?" Namine called over the boys.

"Yes?" Roxas replied now sitting on the washing machine.

Namine squeezed in between the boys "Can I get my dress back? I'm not going to wear it, but I just want to have it so when I go home with it I don't forget it."

"Uhm….no?" Roxas replied nervously.

"Why?" She asked frowning slightly.

Roxas smiled weakly as he got off the washing machine, looking like he was about to man up until…

"VENTUS DID IT!"

xXx

(End of Chapter)

"shrugs" It's been so long since I've updated this story that I had to end it somewhere. I was going to make this chapter into a lemon, but I figured I'd wait for a little while until I got into that.

Well anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for reading

And oh yes please review!


	9. Lying

xXx

Namine held up her dress looking at it with dismay.

"Sorry…." Roxas and Ventus said for about the millionth time, making Sora have the urge to bonk their heads together. Namine looked over at the two boys, and told them it was okay for about the millionth time.

"Don't worry you two it's okay….I'll just have to explain to my mom what happened…" The girl answered trembling slightly at her words.

Ventus's eyes widened "You're not going to tell your parent's that you got drunk are you?"

Namine shrugged her shoulders resting her back against the cushion of the sofa "I don't really have a choice do I?"

Sora sighed sitting next to flaxen haired girl "Well you can…if you don't mind being dishonest."

"Y-you mean lying?"

The brunette nodded "I this case….I think its better."

The girl's sapphire eyes fixed on Sora's sky blue ones "How say?"

"Well….." Sora started ruffling the back of his hair slightly "Let's just say that everyone would get in trouble, and that everyone that went to that party would be doomed."

"Oh." Namine nodded understanding what he meant. She knew that if she told either of her parents they would certainly get to the bottom of this. Then when they found out what it was they'd probably tear it to shreds, and make sure that she and everyone else would never see daylight again.

Roxas sighed figuring it was his turn to speak "Sorry if I sound crude, but Nami your parent's aren't the most —uh how should I put this, understanding parents in the world."

"Don't worry I get what you mean." Namine stated wrapping her arms around herself "My parents are very protective, but I must admit they can be very gullible –well my dad is anyway."

Sora chuckled

"So what do you propose we should do?" Namine asked looking at the boys around her.

"Lie of course." Ventus stated causing Roxas to roll his eyes.

"No duh, but what should the lie be?"

Sora folded his arms behind his head, and leaned back into the sofa contemplating along with everyone else. The dress seemed to be frail; and easy to damage so it shouldn't be hard to decide what destroyed it. Not meaning it got torn to shreds by a washing machine, because that was so not going to work in this case.

Roxas beamed having that ah-hah expression that the brunette knew all too well.

"What's your idea Roxy?" Sora asked leaning forward so that his face rested in his palm.

The spiky haired blonde smiled cheekily "Elementary my dear Watson elementary, all we need to do is to say that it was hard to see in the dark, and getting through the parked cars was hard. And Namine's dress got caught on a shrub that was by a standing car, and got torn trying to get to my car."

"How the hell did you come up with that idea?" Ventus asked crossing his arms.

"Easy." Roxas grinned "Cloud has obviously drove around, and saw Axel's house before. So he knows that the guy's yard is like a jungle, which makes a great excuse that Namine's dress got caught on something." Roxas clarified with ease.

Sora quirked a brow "How can you come up with these schemes when you barely passed Basic English?"

"I have no idea." Roxas replied sheepishly.

Namine smiled genuinely "Maybe it's because Roxas is just a genius that way, and going by the book isn't really his thing."

Roxas smiled back at the girl.

"Well if that's the plan then Namine needs new clothes." Ventus stated pointedly "Because I don't know about you guys, but if I saw my daughter wearing a boy's T-shirt and boxers I think I'd be questioning things."

Sora nodded

"This is why I'm going to go shop for her new outfit!" Sora announced standing up from his seat.

Ventus raised an eyebrow "Why you?"

"Because I actually have a sense of fashion, plus I can get away with shopping for girl's clothes without looking like a….pervert." Sora replied his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. The brothers nodded, and Namine just couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of her lips.

xXx

Sora pulled over his sweatshirt, close to becoming ready. Ventus gave him a bit of spending munny, and Namine over and over promised she'd pay the eldest Kimura back. The blond boy dismissed her acts though, patting her on the head telling her its fine, after all he was the one that pretty much destroyed her dress.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sora turned to Namine bending down to her level "What kind of clothes do you want Nami chan?"

"Uhm…"

"Is there any type of pants, skirt or dress you want?" Sora inquired "Any lingerie in particular?"

Namine's cheeks flushed as she averted her attention to the floor "A summer dress would be nice."

Sora smiled softly at the girl "That sounds simple enough, I'll be sure to get everything."

The brunette boy walked over to the door where Roxas had set out a pair of shoes for him to barrow. Sora made a mental note that if there was any spare cash to buy himself a new pair of shoes too. He slipped on the old, beaten black skate shoes about to leave when Namine tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"About the lingerie…"

A grin tugged at the spiky haired boy's lips "Yeah."

Namine blushed and got on her toes and whispered her bra and underwear size to the boy. When she was done Sora had to bite down on his lower lip to smother his snicker. The blond haired girl pouted at him, knowing that he was teasing her, and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Nami I'll be sure to get your 'needed items'." Sora emphasized with a wink, causing girl to turn crimson. The brunette boy closed the door behind him as he began his quest for women's clothing. He sniggered to himself as he pressed the down button for the elevator.

He knew though as soon as he entered the elevator that this was going to be fun.

xXx

Roxas stretched ruffling the back of his hair "Think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Whatever…" Ventus merely replied then soon beamed "Oo, that means I get to entertain little Namine!"

"If you touch her inappropriately you're dead."

"Aw, you're no fun."

The young Kimura scoffed as he opened a small closet, and collected himself a fluffy sea-blue towel from the inside. Then without another second thought, he shuffled into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He placed the towel on the sink's counter and then began to strip.

"_He better not do anything to her._" Roxas thought to himself dangerously.

xXx

Sora pondered to himself as he lifted up a pink summer dress.

_Nope too big_

The brunette sighed to himself it always bothered him, when he went shopping for something and things were always picked over. Every dress that he looked at was too big, too small, too fancy or too ugly. Sora grumbled a few swears before taking another glance around the clearance racks one last time.

And that's when he saw it.

It was the perfect dress for Namine that he knew that she'd just adore when she saw it. Sora smiled to himself pulling the dress off the rack, and checked the size then practically jumped with joy.

The dress was her size!

Finally, Sora threw the dress into the cart, and headed for the check out area.

xXx

It had been a half hour since Sora left and Roxas went into the shower, which left Ventus and Namine alone.

"Got any aces?"

"Nope, go fish."

"Damn it!"

"No, need to swear."

"Sorry…." Ventus grunted as he picked up another card from the deck; and growled angrily when he didn't get the card he needed. Namine giggled at the boy as she was at her last card.

"Do you have any—?"

"Don't even have to ask, let me guess threes?" Ventus asked and Namine nodded with a victorious grin on her face. And to the older Kimura's displeasure he handed Namine the three of diamonds. That she happily took and added the pair into her collection of cards.

"You win again angel face." Ventus sighed glancing over when he saw the entrance door swing open revealing Sora whom was holding two bags in his hands.

"Honey I'm home!"

Namine smiled as Sora handed her a bag with clothes, she looked in the bag and pulled out a delicate white summer dress, with a pair of silver sandals.

"Oh, Sora this dress is so pretty thank you!"

Sora smiled as he slid onto the sofa next to the blond girl "I knew you'd like it."

She smiled at the boy, and gave him a shy hug, which Sora happily returned.

"Think Roxas is probably done with using the shower now if you want to go and change." Ventus offered as he shuffled the deck of cards.

Namine nodded to the older Kimura, letting go of Sora, and skipped out of the living room cutely. Sora leaned back into the sofa and relaxed, as Ventus continued to put away the cards.

"So do you think she'll ever find out?"

Sora blinked and looked over at the blond boy in confusion "Find out about what?"

Ventus heaved a sigh "About the deal you made with her sister."

Sora bit his lip and didn't respond to the older Kimura's question. This made him assume that he probably didn't want to think about that right now, so he just kept quiet. Though he still couldn't help, but wondered what would happen if the innocent girl were to find out?

The brunette opened his mouth ready to speak when.

_CRASH!_

xXx

(End of Chapter)

I'm sorry! But I just couldn't resist the temptation to create a cliff hanger. Also I really want to thank the people that have been reviewing. I'm so happy that you guys are getting so addicted to the story. I was actually pretty afraid that no one would like it, because it was a threesome story. However I've been proven wrong before, so thanks for reading and thanks for sending the darling reviews!

You guys are awesome!


	10. By Accident

xXx

Sora was about to get up to see what had happened, but then they heard an ear piercing shriek. "Namine!" Sora shouted as he raced to the sound of the scream, with Ventus at his tail.

"Namine! Roxas! Are you guys okay….?" Sora and Ven asked in unison trotting over to where the crash came from, but found themselves skidding to a stop when they witnessed the scene in the restroom.

Roxas was lying flat on his back on the tiled floor wearing only a loose white towel that draped loosely around his waist. The poor blonde boy's cheeks were flushed, his eyes wide as dinner plates and his mouth agape. As Namine was lying on top of him, with her hand in between his….

"Oh god!" Sora gasped clamping a hand over his mouth.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Roxas defended waving his hands frantically "You see—I was just about to go get dressed, and when I opened the door. Namine accidentally ran into me, I guess she was running down the hall, and didn't realize I was there until she ran into me, because when she woke up….she kind of found herself lying on top of me…. With her hand uh…you know where…..and then she kind of screamed and fainted!"

Sora's eyebrows rose as Roxas finally inhaled some air, Ventus still stood frozen stiff with shock. He was so shocked, that Sora had to snap his fingers in front of the blonde boy's face to get his attention. Roxas was still lying on the floor helpless, looking like he was afraid to move. Sora instructed Ventus to help him lift the girl off of the younger Kimura, which he did with slight difficulty. Since the girl's body just seemed to be tangled with the other boy's. However after much effort, Roxas was free, and could cover up his nudity.

"I'll go put her down on the sofa." Ventus said as he lifted the girl into his arms bridle style. Sora was about to object, saying that he could do it, but the older boy had already left, leaving Sora a little bit annoyed.

Roxas picked himself up off the floor, wrapping his towel more securely around his slim waist he looked over at his lover and cocked a brow. Sora crossed his arms scowling, like a jealous child. The spiky haired boy gave the brunette a small smile, as he walked past him patting him on the shoulder.

"You have nothing to be jealous about." Roxas assured "Ventus maybe a bit of a pervert, but he won't do anything to her I can promise you that."

Sora frowned "That's not why I'm mad."

"Well then why are you mad then?" Roxas asked cluelessly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora snapped at the blonde "I should be the one carrying her!"

Roxas's eyes widened, which meant he understood what the other boy was saying now. He sighed shaking his head, as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. Sora still stood there, with his clenching his arms, he didn't know why he was acting this way so abruptly. However he just couldn't help it, it made him angry every time that something like this would happen. It just seemed like another brutal reminder that he was weak. It made the memory of Riku beating him up replay in his mind, he felt so helpless and angry….

"Damn it all!" Sora yelled as he slammed his fist onto the door frame that was maybe a few inches away from hitting Roxas in the face. Ventus suddenly appeared back down the hall with a worried look on his face. He looked over at Sora, who was shaking violently, his teeth grinding together like a rabid dog's would. Then he looked across at his younger brother Roxas, whose face seemed to be unfazed by the brunette's action.

"Are you two okay?" He asked in a startled tone.

"Ven go check on Namine." Roxas ordered his voice was like stone, making the older Kimura even more concerned. "Wait, what's going on?" the older boy tired once again, but the younger boy gave his brother a dark look meaning that he wanted to be alone with the brunette. "Ven…go….check…on….Namine." Roxas repeated the tone of his voice as hard as steel. Without any more questions, Ventus left the hallway. He gave the two boys a second glance, but didn't bother arguing.

Roxas turned his attention back at the brunette, whose eyes didn't try to meet his gaze. If he did though, he knew that he was bound to burst to tears, because that's the kind of power Roxas's eyes have—to make him fall apart.

"Sora…" He began as he grasped the brunette's wrist that was beside his head

"Stop it stop getting angry about things that don't matter."

"But those things do matter!" Sora argued "You don't know how I feel so just shut up, and leave me alone!"

Roxas gripped the boy's wrist tighter, causing Sora to yelp slightly at the blonde's tight clutch. Sora finally looked up at the blond, tears building in his eyes, as he stared into the deep thunder storm of Roxas's eyes. The younger Kimura yanked the brunette over, wrapping his arms around the brunette holding him tight. Sora struggled against Roxas, but the other boy was too strong. He soon quit fighting, and abruptly broke into tears.

"Look, I know that you feel like less of a man, because you're not as brawny as others guys. But you're smart, you are so, so smart you shouldn't care about that kind of thing, because either way you're still a man. In fact you're a wiser man a better man, better than Riku—better than me…." Roxas's shoulders began to shake, and Sora rested his head against the boy's shoulder as he soon continued "So stop thinking you're useless, weak whatever! So…so just be yourself, and you will have all the strength you need."

"Roxas…." Sora gasped embracing the blonde boy tenderly, as he rested his chin on the blonde boys shoulder; getting a good whiff of his clean scent "I'm sorry and thank you…"

Roxas's cheeks heated up as he muttered a "Don't mention it."

The two boys held each other for the longest time; to Sora it seemed like only a few seconds, until they noticed finally Namine peaking down the hallway. Roxas was the first to catch her curious, but innocent eyes down the hall he nudged Sora with a movement of his arms signaling the brunette to look up. Sora did look up, but he was a little confused at first, until he looked over at the direction the blonde was looking in. He turned his attention over to see a small girl peering slightly down the hallway, shyly watching. That is until she had realized she had been caught, and gasped as she quickly went back to the living room. Sora covered his mouth with his hand, trying to smother his giggles.

"Are you going to give her a suffocating hug?" Roxas asked pulling away from the boy slightly.

Sora smiled mischievously "Actually I thought it would be fun to make a Nami sandwich…."

Roxas smirked as Sora took the blonde's hand in his, and lead him into the living room. It was time to play a little cat and mouse with their dear, sweet Namine. As they entered the living room they noticed the older blonde watching them intently.

Relief flooded through Ventus's face, when the two boys walked through the archway hand in hand. Roxas shot his brother an apologetic look for his rudeness earlier, but Ventus waved his hand dismissingly as he leaned back into sofa, and continued to watch T.V.

"Where's Namine?" Sora asked looking around in random directions.

"I dunno." Ventus merely replied, folding his arms at the back of his head as he mouthed *check the pantry*. Sora took the hint, and headed towards the kitchen, dragging Roxas behind. In the small kitchen, there was an itty-bitty pantry, that only a very short person, or Namine could fit inside. Sora opened the door to the pantry scouting out for the young girl, she wasn't that hard to find though. Her skin practically illuminated in the darkness.

"Found you!" Sora sang dropping Roxas's hand as he held out his arms to Namine "And because I found you, you owe me and Roxas each a hug."

Namine stayed still, acting as if she hadn't been found.

"It's part of the rules Nami." Roxas pressed a crooked smile crossing his features.

Namine poked her head out of the darkness "It is not."

"Well now it is." Sora stated wriggling his fingers "Come here."

Namine let out a small sound in complaint at the brunette, as she shuffled out of the darkness of the little pantry, and into the light. She walked straight into Sora's chest, winding her slender arms around his waist. Sora grinned down at her noticing that she still had that pouty look on her face.

He wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground with ease "Don't act like you don't like my hugs."

Namine blushes as a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, where's my hug." The blonde boy said in a voice that was completely out of his character.

Sora grinned setting down the blonde girl "Okay, Nami now you owe Roxy a hug."

"No!" Namine refused latching onto the brunette's waist.

"N-Nami?" Sora sputtered in confusion.

"Playing favorites hmm?" Roxas crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the blonde girl"I see how it is."

Namine blushed at Roxas, and nuzzled her face into Sora's chest. Sora smiled sheepishly at Roxas, as he ruffled the back of his unruly brown hair. Roxas returned the smile at the brunette, but Sora could see a tinge of hurt in his eyes. Sora turned his attention back at Namine, placing a hand on the blonde's head.

"Aw, Nami I didn't you say you loved Roxas?" Sora questioned running his fingers through the girl's silky hair.

Without lifting up her head she answered "Yes."

"Do you still love Roxas?"

"Yes." Roxas smiled.

"Will you hug him then?"

"No." Roxas frowned.

"Why not?" Sora asked fondling with the ends of the girl's blonde hair. Namine mumbled something into Sora's chest, which wasn't audible to either of them. So the brunette unhooked the blonde girl's hands from his waist, and asked her again. However he had Namine's face cupped in his hands, so that they could hear what the girl had to say.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Sora asked silkily making him sound more patient, than he actually was. Namine stared up at Sora timidly, which made the brunette wonder if they were beginning to scare her. He wouldn't blame her if she was actually scared —to be honest he'd probably be a little freaked as well. These last few weeks haven't been the norm for her, especially today. However in the end she shockingly answered.

"He's only wearing a towel."

"Oh."

xXx

(End of Chapter)

I'm sorry that the last few chapters have been really boring. I PROMISE that there will soon be some conflict! Also I'm sorry that I didn't update as quickly this time, but I have been sick the last few days. So as you can imagine it was kind of hard to type when I was coughing every few seconds.

However enough of that!

I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! I'll probably be writing a lot this coming week, since I have no plans for Christmas. Or at least I don't think I do, so yeah, expect to see some more chapters. Or possibly new one-shots! Since I've been in the mood to write a lemon lately, haha, I know I'm a pervert, but anyway yeah, thanks for reading!

Christmas cookies for all!


	11. Just a Feeling a Little Left Out

xXx

Roxas trotted over to his room muttering something under his breath; as a light red hue glowed across the bridge of his nose. He could hear Sora chuckling in the background along with a light angelic giggle from the little artist. He zoomed into his bedroom, and opened up one of his dressers; rummaging for a pair of clean boxers.

Once he found a clean pair he dropped the towel that clung loosely around his waist, and then pulled up the pair of blue checkered boxers. After that he rummaged in the second dresser, and found a comfortable looking pair of grey sweatpants; that he slipped on quickly before rushing back to his two favorite people. When he returned he found the two sitting at the kitchen table in the same chair. How is this possible? You're probably asking; well the answer is Sora is sitting on the actual chair; while Namine was sitting on his lap looking completely content.

Sora's arms were strapped securely around her waist; his chin was resting comfortably on the girl's shoulder; watching her intently as Namine was doodling on a sheet of computer paper. Roxas assumed that Sora must have grabbed a couple of loose sheets of paper and a pencil from the computer room/kitchen; while he was dressing. He gawked at Namine while her hands skillfully moved across the clean page; filling it with detail and creative beauty.

He was in such a trance that he didn't even notice that Sora was calling his name "Roxas? Are you alright?"

Roxas shook his head smiling sheepishly as he ruffled the back of his hair with a free hand "Oo-Oops "he said embarrassedly as a blush crept onto his face "Sorry Sora…..guess I got a little distracted."

Sora smiled slyly at him as if he had an idea what he was staring at; Roxas only hoped that he wasn't thinking anything dirty. Namine looked up as well; halting her artistic hand to give him a sweet smile. He smiled back at her as he took a spot beside the two of them; burying his face into his arms as he gave them a longing gaze.

"Is anything wrong Roxas?" Namine asked returning to her drawing.

"I feel left out!" Roxas complained in the most whiny way he possibly could muster; causing Sora to chuckle at his immature actions "I go and get dressed like a good boy like you wanted me to, but then when I come back expecting to receive a hug I see you and Sora all cuddled up and cozy!" Roxas paused for a moment to pout at Namine jutting out his lower lip and making sad puppy eyes "It's not fair I tell you! The least you could do at least is including me in the cuddling, or something instead of abandoning me!"

"Hey, we did not abandon you you were just being a little bit too provocative for Namine." Sora said defensively.

"Still it's not fair!" Roxas whined childishly.

Sora laughed at the blonde boy softly "Chill Roxy, I've got Nami working on a little surprise for _Y–O–you_."

Roxas blinked "What is it?"

Sora rolled his eyes "It wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you, don't ya think?"

"I guess not…" Roxas muttered as he slouched down into his chair; even though he had a pretty good idea of what the surprise was it wouldn't have killed them to give him a slight hint of what she was drawing for him. Considering it could be anything, and also Roxas wasn't the kind of guy that liked secrets; especially when they were about him; good and bad ones. He was the kind of guy to keep secrets; not the other way around; the blonde boy inwardly sighed as he watched the artist's trained hands glide across the paper holding a mystery for him.

Roxas tried to take a peek of the drawing; however he couldn't really get a good view of her work, since Sora had become a human shield and blocking his view on purpose. He sighed and sat back in his chair once again trying his best to wait patiently for the girl to finish her drawing.

Roxas started to rock back and forth in his chair; finding it to be a bit amusing to tip back onto the heels of his seat. Well at least it was until he felt a pair of eyes staring at him as his head was tilted up at the ceiling. He leaned forward so that the pegs of his chair would be at a neutral position; so that he could see who was staring at him without looking curious. His sharp cobalt eyes immediately locked onto a set of glossy blue orbs that were studying him intensely.

"Uh…." Roxas coughed trying to ease the embarrassment that he was feeling as she was staring at him. He could feel a burst of heat radiate from his cheeks; trying to direct his attention to somewhere else. _I thought she was drawing why is she looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?_ Roxas self consciously rubbed his cheek with his palm to find with slight relief that there was nothing there. He looked back at Namine to find her scribbling furiously on the paper; her face was so close to the paper that she almost kissed the paper.

Namine soon shouted out an "Aha!" causing Roxas to flinch as the flaxen haired girl lifted up the paper and gazed at it with huge eyes. Sora still sitting underneath her stared at it with awe etched in his sky written eyes. He murmured something into her ear that Roxas couldn't quite understand, but whatever he said it made Namine blush tremendously. Then once again her glossy eyes met his, causing his cheeks to flush as well; slowly Namine slipped off of Sora's lap and took two short strides over to him.

Her cheeks were redder than any rose that Roxas had ever seen when she handed him the thin sheet; in a soft voice she whispered "H–here."

Unconsciously he took the paper; slowly pulling it out of her small hands the top side was blank so he flipped it over, and his eyes must have grown at least two sizes larger than what they were before, because he was sure they were huge.

On the paper was probably the most extraordinary drawing of him he had ever laid eyes on! He could have sworn it was a photograph if he hadn't witnessed her draw it herself.

It was a picture of him dressed in a skater's outfit that included an unzipped shirt with a black and white checkered pattern running up the top of the sleeves. A black T–shirt underneath that was zippered up to his neck with a strange necklace around his neck. He had his trademark checkered wristband that he always wore on his right wrist with two rings; one black one on his pointer finger; while the other was on his index finger. He was wearing wrinkled baggy khaki pants and heavy black skate shoes.

The caricature had his unkempt curly blonde hair; with his bangs that swooped across his forehead not blocking his dark eye. He was standing at a train station where a train was parked in front of him with the doors wide open. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides with a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the entrance with a solemn face. Roxas thought it was remarkable how she could capture his the details in his facial features so well, and how she created so much depth in just one drawing that he could actually feel the caricature's distance and almost what it felt to be…pain.

It almost made him want to cry.

His heart clenched gripping the paper in his hands; as he spoke the only words he could utter out "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled warmly at him pulling all his heart strings in a single stroke, and then when he least expected it Namine wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a heartfelt embrace. Roxas felt like his eyes were dilated as he rested his chin on her shoulder; relaxingly molding into her neck.

As comfortable as it was for Roxas; Namine pulled away giving him another one of her heart melting smiles. To think he and Sora used to think of her as one of the most appalling girl in the world, and now she was the most beautiful — at least he thought so and he was sure Sora does as well.

Speaking of Sora, he looked so giddy that Roxas was sure that he was going to fall out of his chair and have a fangirl…boy –attack. Roxas rolled his cobalt eyes, and pulled the innocent girl close, pulling her in between his legs so that he could hug her waist.

She squeaked causing the blonde haired boy to chuckle as he tried to settle her into his lap. Sora let out a little girlish squeal as he stomped his feet on the ground excitedly.

"Sor get a grip on yourself; you look like you're about to faint." Roxas teased.

Sora pouted "I can't help it you two are just too cute together" and then he grinned sheepishly "it kind of makes me feel like I'm the third wheel now…"

Namine frowned "We should try to do things that include all of us together, because I don't want someone to get their feelings hurt, because they feel left out anymore."

Roxas nodded in agreement "I agree so, Sora get here" Roxas instructed, gesturing for the brunette to get up from his chair, which of course he did. The blonde boy patted his unoccupied knee for Sora to sit on; Sora slowly moved closer to him staring at him hesitantly.

Almost as if he had read the boy's mind "Sora, you're a total lightweight if I could handle carrying Pence when he had a broken leg; I'm sure I can handle both you and Namine on my lap at the same time."

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say!" Namine chided.

"Oh hush." Roxas said rolling his eyes as he poked Namine in the ribs, causing a giggle to emit from her lips.

Sora smiled as he slowly sat down on Roxas's knee; obviously not trying to put too much weight on the other boy. Roxas grinned at the two as he wound an arm round Namine's and Sora's waist incasing them both in a hug.

Sora laughed "Well this feels awkward."

"How so?" Roxas asked nuzzling his face into the brunette's shoulder "I like it!"

"I'm sure you do." Sora smirked as he eyes traveled towards the tent that was forming in the blonde's pants "But it's kind of uncomfortable for the ones sitting on the knees, I'm sure you agree Nami?"

Namine smiled weakly "Just a little bit."

Roxas pouted "There's just no pleasing you two is there?"

"I'm just telling the truth." Sora said wiggling a bit on Roxas's lap causing the blonde to wince.

"Quit it!" Roxas complained childishly.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked Roxas naively leaning into him for more comfort.

"Nothing…."

Roxas bit his lip trying his best to hold back a groan; Sora could be so evil sometimes, but he couldn't blame him. He wasn't always the nicest person either when he noticed that his dear boyfriend had a boyfriend. Thankfully, for him Namine was too innocent to notice the bulge, because he was sure if she did see it she'd probably have a heart attack.

Sora grinned at him, clearly taking advantage of the blonde's agony, because he was staring to tease him. He'd 'accidently' let his hand brush his length, and lean back into him, and secretly kiss his throat.

To put it in simpler terms he was driving him crazy!

xXx

Namine tried her best not to stare when she noticed that Sora was kissing Roxas's neck, because she really didn't want get into another one of those 'awkward silences' again today. So instead she just leaned on Roxas with her eyes closed; not asleep, but just relaxing she needed to try to get used to being in a relationship.

She blushed as she could hear the light sound of Sora's lips touching Roxas's bare throat; it reminded her of a boy x boy story she read on Fanfiction once, because she didn't know what yaoi was. The two boys in the story were deeply in love with each other like any other couple, but their parents didn't approve of their relationship so they tried to separate them. So the boys saw each other in secrecy, and would always do stuff like this when they were together.

She could feel her cheeks warm up more; recalling how embarrassed she felt when she had read heated scenes in the story. In a way it made her feel like she was intruding on them by reading it, which also made her feel dumb, since it was just a story and the characters in it weren't even real.

"S – Sora stop it Namine's here!" Roxas whispered harshly making Namine open her eyes to see Sora sucking on Roxas's neck. She let out a light gasp pulling away from Roxas right away, but not leaving his lap. Sora moved from Roxas's neck as soon as she moved away; Sora ruffled the back of his hair with his free hand, while the other one was holding onto Roxas's shoulder.

"Sorry Nami….surprisingly I'm kind of dirty…." Sora trailed with a weak smile on his face as his eyes were looking to the floor.

Namine opened her mouth to speak but Roxas cut her off "Surprisingly?"

Sora narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy "Well maybe it's not surprising to you, but maybe it is surprising to her."

"I don't know you're quite obviously a pervert Sor no offence" Roxas chuckled.

Sora scoffed "I'm not a pervert I'm just sexually educated."

The two boys continued to playfully argue until Namine finally cut in saying "Actually I am pretty surprised, since I've always figured Roxas would be the more dominate and perverted type."

"Oh, so that's what you think of me as." Roxas said sounding offended.

"Well…not in a mean way, but I guess that's just the sort of vibe that I get from you…" Namine hurriedly explained.

Sora giggled "Oh, don't worry he is, but that doesn't mean that I'm not perverted as well."

"You're like the mischievous pervert." Roxas told Sora causing the brunette to grin widely.

"Oo, that sounds kinky…." Sora said licking his lips seductively.

Namine blinked at Sora "Sora…wow you are something else…."

He tilted his head innocently at Namine's direction "I have no idea what you mean my sweet."

"Sora, don't even start." Roxas looked over at the oven that displayed the time "Besides we should get Nami home soon it's almost four."

"Is it really?" Sora looked over his shoulder at the clock "Aw, but we were having so much fun too!"

Namine smiled "We can always hang out tomorrow if you two aren't busy."

Roxas beamed "Great idea, I'm sure Sora and I are both free, right Sor?"

"Pretty sure, I live such an uneventful life." Sora joked grinningly.

"What do you mean Sora?" Namine asked curiously "I thought you always had plans."

Sora shrugged "If you call hanging out at Roxas's house or playing video games at home 'plans' then sure I'm always booked."

"Yes, because playing Crash on your PS2 is such a rigorous task." Roxas sarcastically stated.

Sora stuck his tongue out mockingly at Roxas before saying "I'd like to see you try to avoid those bombs."

The two continued to argue making Namine wondered if they argued like this all the time. _I guess all lovers have their quarrels_ she thought trying not to laugh at Sora when he began to cover his ears not listening to whatever Roxas was saying.

"I'm sure I could beat you even if I'm not as knowledgeable as you in the game." Roxas bragged.

"La, la, la I doubt it la, la, la!"

"Sora, sometimes you can be so immature." Roxas grumbled unwinding the arm that was around Namine's waist to pry off Sora's hands that were plugging his ears.

Namine laughed as she stood up "I think you both are immature."

"Are not!" The two boys said in unison clearly insulted by her comment.

She rolled her eyes "Well I think I'm going to grab my stuff; I don't want to worry my parents anymore, than I probably already have."

Sora nodded and gave Roxas one last mocking look before he took the blonde boy's hand, and stood up pulling Roxas up with him.

"I should probably get some normal clothes on so that my dad doesn't get the wrong idea." Sora stated looking down at himself; he was only wearing a red tank top and some boxers.

Roxas nodded "And I should probably put on a shirt."

Namine laughed lightly and then the three of them tiptoed into the living room; trying to be as quiet as a mouse, since Ventus was sleeping on the couch. Namine saw Roxas roll his eyes at his brother, because he had a dirty magazine covering his face.

Once the three of them got into Roxas's room; Namine picked up the plastic bag that held her ruined dress. She hoped that the lie that they had thought up would be believable. She let out a small sigh as she turned around to find herself almost getting a bloody nose when she saw Sora take off his shirt.

"Gah!" Namine exclaimed in surprise causing Sora to give her a weird look.

"Nami, are you okay?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Y – Yeah I'm perfectly fine." Namine stuttered trying not to stare at the brunette's bare, smooth and tanned chest. _Now who was the pervert?_ She asked herself ashamed of herself for feeling so aroused; she shook her head, and turned to see what Roxas was doing.

He was still rummaging in his dresser for a shirt to wear; Namine felt aggravated, because now she was staring at Roxas's chest. Unlike Sora's smooth and lean chest; Roxas's was toned with the faint lines of a six–pack. She presumed that it was because he was very athletic, even though he didn't seem like he'd be the type to like that sort of thing.

"Namine, what are you looking at?"

She blushed and blinked her eyes embarrassed that she had been staring into space for so long "Oh, uh nothing, are you guys ready to go?"

Sora nodded vigorously; wearing the same clothes that he wore yesterday evening "Well at least I am Roxy over there is taking for–evar."

Roxas turned around and blushed as he zipped up a black–hooded sweatshirt; Namine couldn't help but notice that he didn't have a T–shirt underneath.

"Shut up, it's not my fault that you two are stealing all my clothes." Roxas said indicating at the laundry hamper that was filled with dirty clothes.

"Do some laundry when you get home then." Sora merrily suggested as he linked arms with Namine, and tugged her towards the door. Roxas rolled his eyes and followed the two out the door to the living room once again where Ventus was still sleeping soundly.

"Do you think we should tell your brother we're leaving?" Namine whispered to Roxas as she watched him grab his keys off the counter.

Roxas shook his head "Nah, I don't think he'll care, and besides I don't think he'd wake up if I even tried to tell him."

"I still think you should tell him." Namine stated causing the blonde boy to sigh.

"Ven, I'm bringing Sora and Namine home I'll be back in a few." Roxas informed his sleeping sibling loudly who only snored in response; Roxas turned to Namine with an annoyed and a little bit amused expression on his face "There satisfied?"

Namine puffed her cheeks annoyed with his I–told–you–so look "I was only trying to be considerate."

Roxas grinned snidely at her; catching her off guard when he suddenly ducked down and stole a kiss from her unprepared lips. It was short but she still turned at least a few different shades of red. Roxas's grin widened devilishly as he cupped her cheeks ready to kiss her again when….

"Ahem…." Namine and Roxas both looked over and saw Sora tapping his foot on the ground with an impatient look on his face.

"What happened to not leaving each other out?"

Roxas smiled sheepishly "Sorry hon my bad."

"Right…" Sora drawled taking three long strides over to Roxas, and then flicking the blonde boy on the forehead "Twit."

Roxas rubbed his forehead in annoyance "Who are you calling a twit?"

"You obviously." Sora snorted, and Roxas to glare at him.

He took a step closer to the brunette towering him over in height probably ready to revolt until Namine decided to step into the middle and separate the two.

"Please you two let's be civil." She pleaded taking both their hands as she led them towards the entryway where they put on their shoes and left to the car.

"I'm still not a twit." Roxas went on as they walked into the parking lot to look for Roxas's car.

Namine sighed "Roxas…."

"You're right you're not a twit."

Namine smiled at Sora maybe there was a silver lining in the darkness after all.

"You're a super twit!"

Or maybe not…

"Guys" Namine called trying to get their attention.

"If you call me a twit one more time…." Roxas drawled after he unlocked the car "I'm gonna —"

"Guys…."

"What? Yell at me, tell my parents, send me to the corner?" Sora laughed "God Roxas I'd love to see you try!"

"GUYS!" Namine shouted finally getting their attention.

"What?" They shouted back in unison.

Trying to stand up as straight and as tall as she could; Namine gave the two boys the most serious look she could muster.

"If you two keep on arguing like little kids I'm going to take the bus home and not sit with you guys at lunch for an entire week!" She hoped this would work.

"What! No Nami!" Sora practically shouted throwing his arms around the blonde girl hugging her so tight that she was gasping for air. It also didn't help when Roxas joined in hugging her just as tight as Sora.

"We're sorry we promise we won't fight!" Roxas continued as Namine struggled to get some space between them. Jeesh, she could practically felt every part of them pressing against her, and that just made her feel faint.

"Okay, okay good!" Namine cried "Now can you two please let me go you guys are kind of suffocating me here!"

Immediately the two released her, and after a much calmer apology the three finally piled into the car and went off. Roxas of course being the designated driver took the wheel, and Sora sat in shot gun, while Namine sat in the middle of the back trying to create some foot room.

"Roxas no offence but you need to clean your car there's garbage all over the floor." Namine said while pushing a McDonald's bag over to the side so that she could let her right foot settle on the ground.

"Blame Ventus for that." Roxas muttered as he stopped at a red light "He always turns my car into his own personal trash can."

Sora looked baffled "I thought he had his own car?"

"He did, but that was before the douche bag came along and took it from him."

"Again…?"

"Yep, just because I chose to stay with Ven rather than with him." Roxas muttered as he shifted gears.

"God I hate that guy." Sora garbled crossing his arms.

Roxas sighed "You and I both, Sora, you and I both..."

Namine raised an eyebrow "Who are you guys talking about?"

Sora looked at Roxas whispering something to Roxas, and without tearing his eyes off the road Roxas merely shrugged "Might as well."

_Might as well what? Tell me?_ Namine wanted to say, but she already felt like she was prying enough as it is; so she didn't bother asking.

Sora turned back to look at her "We're talking about Roxas's uncle, Namine."

"W–why what did he do?" Namine wondered looking up at Sora, whose face suddenly turned into a somber one.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but Roxas cut him off "Bad things, Namine, terrible things that neither I nor Vents and not even Sora can forgive him for. To put it in even simpler terms he's just a horrible guy, and I hope you never have to meet him."

Roxas's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight; that Namine could see them turning white. Sora looked at Roxas with sadness in his eyes; almost as if he felt sorry for even bringing it up. He leaned over and placed a hand on the blonde boy's arm trying to console the pain that was clearly etched on Roxas's features that Namine could not see. However when he looked into the rear view mirror; for a moment she thought she could see a dangerous gleam of hatred in his eyes; that slowly turned into sadness and despair.

She had to put a hand onto her chest, because the expression in his eyes just made her heart ache tremendously. They parked at the front of Sora's driveway, and Sora leaned over and gave Sora a kiss on the lips whispering something to him like 'it wasn't your fault' and then he turned to Namine. He unbuckled his seat belt, and leaned towards her; he stared into her eyes for a long time; biting his lip like he was trying to make a decision. Until he finally took the chance and smoothed her bangs out of the way, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered "And don't be afraid to comfort Roxy a bit, because I think he needs it."

Namine nodded and Sora smiled and swiftly planted a gentle kiss on her lips; before he leaned back and grabbed a plastic bag that had his dirty shoes in it, and hopped out of the car.

Namine leaned over and scrolled down the window "Sorry about your shoes."

Sora looked over his shoulder with a surprised expression; he was standing on his porch, and grinned waving her off. She smiled and scrolled up the window, and then leaned back into her seat. Roxas then started to drive again; Namine drummed her fingers on her lap, because she felt so nervous, because the rest of the ride was so quiet. She wondered what would be a good thing to say, as he pulled up by the curb she bit her lower lip, it was now or never.

Roxas turned around to say something but "We're her mmph—"he was muffled when Namine pressed her lips against his. For a moment he didn't kiss her back, and Namine was afraid that he was going to push her away, until she felt a pair of careful hands cup her cheeks and pull her closer. It was a long kiss that almost hurt Namine's lips, because he was pressing his lips so hard with such passion; that when he pulled away Namine felt a bit disappointed, even if he did bruise her lips.

He laughed "Wow that was unanticipated."

Namine blinked "Huh?"

"After all that's happened this weekend I'm really shocked I mean really, really shocked that you'd do something like that." Roxas cracked up "I'm surprised that you're not traumatized by now."

"Why would I be?" She asked quirking a brow.

"Well meeting me and Sora's friends, getting drunk, having your first hangover, dealing with Ventus, seeing Sora and I making out, seeing me naked…" Roxas babbled on and then Namine started to laugh.

"And just dealing with all the random dramas..." Roxas concluded with a shrug.

Namine sustained her chuckle "I admit you guys do have an interesting lifestyle, and that a lot of abnormal things have happened, but I wouldn't worry about my love for you two, because I don't think it's going to go away."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked with a small smile.

Namine nodded "Just as long as I'm loved in return that's all I'll ever need."

Roxas grinned "You got it."

The two smiled at each other, and shared a few affectionate words and kisses before Namine got out of the vehicle with her bag, but before she went inside she knocked on the shot gun's window. Roxas turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow, but scrolled down the window anyway.

Namine took a deep breath "Whatever has happened with you and your family good or bad; just know that you'll always have me and Sora, okay?"

Roxas stared at her; his eyes had widened, and his mouth was slightly agape as if he was at loss of words. Namine smiled at him, and then took that moment to rush into the house; before he could say anything to her. Since she was pretty sure that he would have done the same thing to her if he was in that situation.

She walked into the living room calling out "Dad? Mom?" but there was no answer.

"They went out." A familiar voice told her, causing her to turn around and to see Kairi lounging on the sofa with her arms folded behind her head.

"Hey Kai." Namine greeted her sister politely with a small smile.

"Hey….so where were you, and where did you get that dress?" Kairi asked sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Oh, I was out with Roxas and Sora and I ended up spending the night." Namine answered.

"And the dress?"

"I accidentally ripped my other one, and so Sora bought me a new one." She lied.

Kairi gritted her teeth "Did they do anything to you?"

Namine blinked her eyes rapidly "What do you mean?"

"Did they um well you know 'did' anything to you." Kairi hinted using air quotes.

Namine gasped "Of course not! Why would they do that?"

"Because they're man whores?" She said as if it were q question rather than a statement.

"What? No they're not!" Namine defended taking offence to her sister's vulgar tongue.

Kairi stood up "Then what would you call them? I mean have you heard the rumors? Or were you too busy making kissy faces at them to even pay attention to them."

"Yes, I have heard the rumors." Namine snapped "But I can guarantee that they're not true!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kairi asked "I mean don't you think it's kind of weird how they started to hang out with you so suddenly? When like a month ago they didn't even notice your existence!"

Namine puffed her cheeks as she clenched her fists to her sides "Shut up! I know I'm sure so quit talking about them that way!"

Then with that she slung her plastic bag over her shoulder, and stormed up stairs to her bedroom. Thankfully, Kairi didn't fallow her; she walked into her room and shut the door behind her setting her bag down beside her bed and collapsed onto her bedspread. _What does Kairi even know anyway?_ Namine asked herself as she pulled a pillow to her chest, and squeezed it tightly. _She might be popular and was friends with them first, but she doesn't know them the way I do_ Namine thought as a sour look crossed her features that turned into a sad one, _does she_?

"_I mean don't you think it's kind of weird how they started to hang out with you so suddenly? When like a month ago they didn't even notice your existence!"_

Namine squeezed her eyes shut; maybe she was being blinded by her feelings to realize the truth after all.

"_More like love dear." Sora corrected "We love you."_

Or maybe not, but how could she be sure?

* * *

xXx

(End of Chapter)

Finally I finished this chapter! Sorry it took me so long I had trouble thinking of how I wanted to do this one. At first I was thinking I was going to do a lemon, but I figured I'd save that for later. *X3*

Roxas: Damn you! *D:* you made me get horny for nothing!

Sora: Ugh, I can't believe I'm in love with such a pervert… *DX* Ah, well at least Nami is still pure! *^^*

Namine: Oh dear…. Somebody anybody! Please help me! *:O*

Aw poor Nami, Anyways thanks you guys for the reviews! I'm sure I would have given up on this story if it wasn't for your support! *:D*


	12. First Kiss

xXx

"It won't come out…"

"Just squeeze it a bit harder."

"Like this?"

"Yes, perfect."

"B–but Sora if I squeeze it any harder we're going to make a mess…"

"That's okay Nami we'll just have Roxas clean it up afterwards."

"I certainly will not." Roxas objected from across the table.

Namine and Sora laughed as Namine continued to try and shake the ketchup bottle that the little artist had been struggling to get the contents out of for several minutes.

"Stupid ketchup!" Namine fumed as she continued to shake the ketchup jug more furiously; until she finally just set down the bottle in defeat "I give up!"

"Here." Roxas chuckled as he took the bottle from the blonde artist's hands, and started to shake the bottle himself. It was Monday evening and the trio was out enjoying dinner at good old Destiny Diner; eating probably the most unhealthy, greasy food on the planet; next to McCaribbean. They were sitting in a corner booth in the far back; joking around as they made a mess of their table. There were French fries, chicken rings, crumpled up napkins, and half filled glasses of soda that cluttered the table.

"Cid is going to be pissed when he sees this." Sora chortled while Roxas squirted some ketchup into Namine's basket of food.

Roxas snorted "You mean mad at you! After all you were the one who started the mini food fight in the first place."

"Hey! Don't pin this all on me! —I mean I wasn't the one who started tossing the fries!" Sora indicated towards Namine.

Namine's face flushed "Well I wouldn't have thrown them at you if you hadn't put that ice cube down my shirt!"

Sora grinned.

"If you two don't stop arguing I'm not going to drive you home." Roxas warned with a small smile.

"Pft, as if you have the guts." Sora mocked sticking his tongue out at the blonde boy.

Roxas laughed as he changed the subject "Hey Sor? Wasn't this the place that you took Nam on your guy's first date?"

Sora nodded with a small laugh "Now that you mention it its kind of ironic isn't it? Seeing as I took you here on our first date?"

"Oh, yeah…." Roxas blushed "That—"

"First date?" Namine cut in and the two boys looked at her.

"Well it wasn't exactly a date…." Roxas started "More like a revelation —well at least for me anyway…"

Namine planted her elbows on the table and leaned forward with interest "Really why?"

"We were just friends back then." Roxas answered shifting in his seat so that his arms rested comfortably on the tabletop "Just friends going out to have a good time, but I guess during that time there was going to be more to that night, than what I had ever expected…"

xXx

Fourteen–year–old Roxas stood at the front door of his new friend's house, waiting patiently, while he modestly rang the door bell three consecutive times.

It was a crisp mid–April evening, the snow was almost all melted, and outside sports were starting to begin. Roxas pulled at the lapels of his black leather jacket, and then rubbed his hands together eagerly. For some reason Roxas felt giddy with anticipation, and he didn't know why; he had several reasons going through his head, but only two of them stuck out. For one he figured that it was because he was hyped up for soccer season, which was coming up quickly. He also considered the possibility that he was excited to hang out with his new friend, which was kind of unusual for him. Seeing as he wasn't the type of guy that you'd see hopping up and down for anything, but for some reason he felt like today was different.

A small stream of light escaped as the modern–looking door opened up slowly, and peeking out the crack was a cinnamon haired boy with sky–blue eyes. Roxas smiled when the door was fully opened; the brunette boy smiled back he was wearing a navy–blue hoodie with a pair of worn out jeans and skate shoes; pretty average looking if you didn't count his gravity defying spiky hair.

"Hey Sora." Roxas greeted warmly as he shuffled his feet "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me tell my bro where I'm going and I'll be back in a jiffy." Sora replied leaving the door open as his visibly trudged up the stairway to a living room. Roxas felt a pang of hurt, thinking that maybe Sora didn't want to go on an outing with him, but then again it was the brunette's idea in the first place.

The blonde continued to contemplate, until he heard some loud yelling coming from up stairs. It sounded like two people arguing, Roxas couldn't hear what they were saying, but both of the voices sounded like Sora. They got louder and louder and it made Roxas wonder if he should go check on Sora to see what was going on, but as he began to step through the doorway he saw Sora storming down the staircase.

"What hap—"Roxas asked as Sora brushed past him interrupting him sharply by saying…

"Forget it let's just get out of here."

Roxas nodded stiffly however he still felt a little concerned, given that the brunette's tone sounded something other than his own. However not wanting to barge into the other boy's business the blonde zipped his mouth shut.

As they started to walk down the sidewalk, until Sora turned around and said apologetically "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that —it's just my brother and I don't get along so good, and he pisses me off sometimes…"

Roxas gave Sora an understanding nod "No worries, I know how you feel; my brother can be a pain in the ass sometimes too."

"Yeah, but my brother is a pain ALL the time!" Sora said stressing the "all" in his statement.

The blonde laughed "Still, its fine, Now—" Roxas began changing the subject "Where are we going, because clearly you are leading the way?" he motioned towards Sora whom was standing three paces ahead of him.

Sora slowed down his steps and grinned "Have you ever been to Destiny Diner?"

Roxas shook his head "No, is it any good?"

"Any good? It's probably the best diner ever! They've got the best burgers and fries in the whole wide world!" Sora exaggerated with his arms spread out wide emphasizing the world.

Roxas laughed "Sounds great, I'm starving!"

As the duo sauntered over to the diner they found themselves walking into a cozy hut; painted in a warm yellow; little lights hung above the tables painted with such detail, red checkered tablecloth at every table; people sat at the tables eating, conversing or ordering. The smell of delicious cooked food wafted the boy's noses, as they walked dazedly to the front desk.

A burly looking man stood at the front desk with a head of blond hair cut in a crew cut. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a maroon apron with a pair of goggles wrapped around his head. He stared down at the two boys with his arms crossed with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Long time no sees kid." The man said causing the brunette to grin.

"I could say the same to you gramps." Sora retorted light–heartedly.

The man rolled his eyes "How long is it going to take for you to start calling me Cid?"

"As long as it takes until you stop calling me kid." Sora merely replied.

"Ha, ha, hey who's your friend?" The man apparently named Cid asked pointing at Roxas whom had been shyly standing behind the brunette.

Sora grinned as he took Roxas by his upper arm, and tugged him closer to the group "This is Roxas, he's never been to the best diner ever, so I had to give him the grand treat, anyways could we get a booth?"

Cid laughed.

"Sure thing kid, just let me get Al on it" and almost immediately as he said that a young man scrambled to the front desk. He had a tan complexion with longish black hair with honest but mischievous eyes; he was wearing a white T–shirt with a maroon vest with black slacks as his uniform.

He saluted at Cid "Aladdin ready for duty sir!"

"Aladdin, please escort these two boys to a booth please." Cid instructed as he handed the young waiter some menus.

"Sure thing boss." Aladdin replied as he motioned the boys to follow him. The two boys obliged and fallowed their server to a small booth located near a large window. Roxas slid into one side of the table while Sora slid into the other, Aladdin grinned at the duo and handed them their menus.

"Can I start you fine gentlemen off with a drink?" He asked politely holding up a notepad and pen.

"Uh, sure." Roxas said looking at his menu to see what kind of soda products they offered "I'll take the Deep Jungle shake please."

Sora grinned "That's my favorite, I'll have the same."

"Sure thing, I'll get you guys your drinks while you guys think of something to order." Aladdin said as he scribbled down their orders, and left the two boys alone to configure what they wanted to get.

Roxas opened up the retro looking menu, and scanned what kinds of foods they offered. It had the typical listings any normal menu would offer, burger and fries, chicken basket and so on. The blonde boy scratched his chin wondering what he should get. He looked up at his friend sitting in across from him; the brunette's sky–lit eyes were still trained on the menu probably still trying to determine what he wanted as well.

The blonde couldn't hold back a smile when he noticed Sora's extremely serious stare when he looked at his menu. _The kid must really like his food_ Roxas thought laughingly as he leaned back into his seat. It was a strange feeling whenever Roxas was together with Sora he felt exceedingly happy, and he really didn't know why. He looked back up at Sora again whom was now tapping the bottom of his lips with his finger looking to be in thought, until he met Roxas's eyes.

"What are you planning on getting?" Sora asked causing Roxas to lose his concentration and look up.

"Huh?"

"What are you ordering?"

"Oh…." Roxas blushed as he rumpled up the back of his hair "I haven't decided."

"Neither have I." Sora said with an exaggerated sigh "And I usually know exactly what I want to get…"

Roxas raised an eyebrow "Don't want to try the same thing over?"

"Well no….it's just I don't know…." Sora trailed off his cheeks turning a notable shade of scarlet that Roxas wondered if he was the cause of.

"Well then how is this any different from any other time you've been here?" Roxas asked chuckling at the brunette's antics as he looked back down at his menu.

"Because it's not every day you get to spend time with the guy you like…."

Roxas craned his head up sharply when he heard the almost inaudible mutter from his companion. Did he just say what I thought he said? Roxas asked himself staring at the brunette whom was staring right back.

"Sora what did—?"

Sora cut him off "Oh look our waiter is back."

The duo got their drinks and just ordered something on the top of their heads, and after their server left Sora striked up an animated conversation. It was strange to Roxas how the brunette could act so normal after what he had said before, but then again he could've heard wrong. _That was probably it_ he concluded to himself in slight anguish _a mistake_…. Wait why was he feeling so bent out of shape anyway? It wasn't like he liked Sora in that way —no that was impossible! Sure he knew that Sora could go either way, but what made him think that the brunette had any interest in him?

The blonde brooded as he sipped his shake.

xXx

"I never knew you were so self conscious, Roxy." Sora commented grinningly.

"Oh ha, ha." Roxas laughed sarcastically and turned back to Namine with a small smile "It was my first year in high school so I didn't really think much of myself back then." He explained ruffling the back of his hair grinning slightly "I guess you could say I was at my anti–social stage that year."

Namine nodded with understanding "I guess I must still be at that stage" she murmured to herself with a slight giggle.

Roxas raised an eyebrow but then smiled warmly "You'll grow out of it eventually."

"You make me sound like a little kid." She pouted but then returned the smile "Now back to your story."

"Okay, okay." Roxas laughed "Anyways I was feeling miserable after that and Sora being dense as he was had no idea why…."

xXx

"Is something wrong Roxy?" Sora asked as they walked out of the restraint.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting all gloomy ever since we left the diner." The brunette explained gesturing at the miserable looking blonde.

Sora frowned "Do you want me to take you home?"

Roxas's eyes widened "No, no I'm fine I'm just kind of tired is all."

"Sure….." Sora said doubtfully as he looked around "I'll take your word for it, but if there is anything you want to talk about you let me know, okay?"

"Kay." Roxas responded with a small smile.

After their discussion Roxas started to perk up a bit more the duo went off and did a whole bunch of fun things together they went to the arcade, and won a whole bunch of tickets that they didn't know what to do with. Then they wandered around aimlessly through the mall; looking through random stores and playing practical jokes on fellow patrons, until they got caught and got kicked out of the mall.

They both laughed as an angered salesman escorted them out of the building.

"You boys dare walk into my store again I'll skin you alive!" The skinny blue haired man shouted as he stormed back inside the mall leaving the boys alone to continue to laugh hysterically.

"What a dope!" Roxas laughed as he and Sora walked out of the mall parking lot "He actually believed you when you said you were planning to buy the store."

"Oh, I know! I could barely keep a straight face!" The brunette said bursting into fits of giggles "And when you went into the changing room and said "I see London I see France""

Roxas grinned "And that guy with the pink hair totally freaked out!"

"That was hilarious!" Sora agreed enthusiastically.

The two boys began to walk near Radiant Garden Park, which was a beautiful wide open space known for its different types of flowers, fruits and other flora. A lot of people went there during the spring, mainly couples that like to go there, and take in its romantic beauty.

Sora took Roxas's hand.

Roxas's cheeks flushed when the brunette tugged him over to the park "Let's go for a walk in there."

"Uhmm…." Was all Roxas could say as Sora led them to the park, because his eyes were too trained on each other's hands.

Sora directed them over to a small cobblestone trail that went around the park; Roxas felt a bit flustered because couples were giving them either the evil eye or surprised glances. He always hated it when the spotlight was on him so he tried to slither his hand out of the other boy's hand so people would stop looking at them. However when he tried to slip his hand out of Sora's hand his grip tightened.

"Sora….." Roxas called out gently as they began to walk into a rose garden that leads to a gazebo decorated with tangled veins "Could you let go of my hand now people are beginning to stare."

Did the blonde's eyes deceive him or did Sora's face turn pink as he let go of his hand "Oh sorry I wasn't thinking when I walked in here." He rumpled the back of his hair looking embarrassed "I'm such a dork…."

Roxas smiled as he said unthinkingly "Nah, you're actually really cute."

"What did you say?" Sora asked staring at the blonde, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

Roxas's cheeks turned the same color as soon as he realized what he had just said he covered his mouth with his hand, and looked away from the his companion, and started to make his way over to the gazebo "Um, never mind…let's just head over to the gazebo."

Roxas could hear footsteps behind him, so he knew that Sora was fallowing him, unconsciously Roxas peeked over his shoulder at the brunette whom was giving his back a doubtful stare. Roxas tried to ignore it as they continued to walk into the flourishing garden. Lush multicolored roses lined the path along with other sorts of flowers some that the blonde couldn't identify. It was like the Garden of Eden in Roxas's eyes everything was green with health, and just breathtaking to gaze at.

"Hey Roxas have you ever heard of the legend of the paopu fruit?" Sora asked suddenly catching the blond off guard.

The blond looked over his shoulder "Yeah, but isn't that just some urban myth?" he inquired as they walked into the gazebo.

"Probably, but I've always wanted to try it with someone." Sora said batting his eyes "I mean it's so romantic."

The blonde gulped noisily and smiled "It's been a long time since I've heard the saying so I might need a refresher."

Sora nodded and bashfully recited the words "_If two people share one paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what__."_

_"And…?" Roxas prompted as if he had expected more._

_"That's it." Sora said stepping closer to the blonde their bodies inches apart from one another._

_"Oh…." Roxas was all he could say before Sora's soft lips pressed gently against his. The blonde's whole body stiffened, his eyes enlarged not knowing what to do, but to kiss him back. His mind kept telling him that this was wrong, but something in his system, perhaps his heart, told him otherwise. Sora broke the kiss after a minute to allowing them to breathe; Roxas felt like he had been holding his breath every since they entered the garden, because he was panting heavily._

_"W–well? What did you think?" Sora asked a hint of nervousness in his tone._

_"I–I that was my first kiss." Roxas sputtered his cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red._

_Sora bit his lower lip, his gaze traveling to his shoes "Was it bad?"_

_"N–no —well I don't know…." Roxas's voice cracked rumpling up the back of his hair as he looked at Sora whom had a dejected expression and Roxas frantically waved his arms "Not in a bad way It's just I don't know if it's good thing that I enjoyed it or not….we're both guys and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel..."_

_ "Well then Roxas answer this." Sora said stepping back from the blonde "Do you find me attractive?"_

_Roxas's cheeks heated up "Uh, what?"_

_"It's a simple question Roxas." Sora said his voice unusually stern "Do you find me attractive?"_

_"I….." Roxas trailed not able to meet the other boy's eyes "I do…."_

_"Do you mean that, o–or are you just saying that for my sake?" Sora asked his features looking dismayed._

_Roxas lifted his gaze to stare at Sora; his unruly cocoa colored hair that pointed in different angles while his bangs framed his round girlish face. He was the same height as him, but his body was slightly leaner than his. Everything was appealing to the blonde, but the most hypnotizing part of him was, his eyes, they were a startling shade of cerulean that were now locked on him._

_"I meant it." Roxas said sincerely his eyes not leaving Sora's._

_Now it was time for the brunette to be surprised he took a step closer to the blonde and creased his cheek "So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again right?"_

_Roxas shook his head a small smile tugging at his lips when he stepped closer to Sora and wrapped his arms around his waist, and Sora automatically encircled his arms around his neck. They took a moment to stare at each other, and then together they leaned towards each other, until their lips finally touched. Then an exotic feeling surged through Roxas as he pressed his lips more firmly against Sora's, it was like magic. Their lips moved sensually as their bodies molded together perfectly; Roxas didn't even care anymore that people were watching, because the only thing on his mind was Sora. Once they finally broke away their eyes were starlit as if they both had discovered something new. _

_"I guess this means that I'm not straight…." Roxas said humorously causing Sora to laugh._

_"I guess not." Was Sora's response "But that doesn't necessarily mean you're gay, ya 'know?"_

_"I know that, and to be honest with you I don't think I totally am." Roxas looked at the brunette waiting for a disapproving look, but instead he received an understanding smile._

_"That's okay I'm not either." He grinned "I like boys and girls all the same."_

_Roxas gave Sora a look of relief "So where do we go from here?" he decided to ask since it seemed like a logical question._

_"Whatever you want I guess, but personally…." Sora said as he made his hold on the blonde's neck more tender "I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you."_

_Roxas smiled and kissed his companion on the cheek "Neither would I."_

_xXx_

_"And that's how we got together." Roxas concluded with his hand over Sora's as he ended the story._

_"Sounds like a sweet love story." Namine sighed admiringly._

_"I swear when we left though there was an entire audience watching us." Roxas said rolling his eyes as he took a sip from his drink._

_Sora chuckled "They were all just jealous of us Rox."_

_"Yeah, and all of the old people that saw us holding hands were probably praying for us to burn in hell." Roxas muttered making a face._

_"Everyone should be able to love however way they want." Namine said looking up at the two "Love is love, right?" _

_"Of course, Nami." Roxas said sending Namine a warm smile._

_Sora grinned "Now you should tell her the story how we got the second base to see what she says."_

_"Are you crazy?" Roxas exclaimed at the boy's outburst "You want to traumatize her for life!"_

_"It was only a suggestion…" Sora said innocently giving Namine a playful wink causing her to blush._

_Roxas sighed rumpling up the back of his hair "Sora, you really are something else."_

_"Only, because you drive me to be that way." Sora retorted playfully as he tossed another French fry at the blonde boy, which resumed to their savage food fight._

_Namine stared at the two blankly as she took a sip from her shake wondering to herself…._

_What's second base?_

_xXx_

_Finally I finished a chapter!_

_Sorry it took me so long I kept changing my idea of how I wanted to start the story, because I had one idea, and then I changed it to another then so on. Until I got a third idea for the chapter that actually worked, haha I guess three times the charm, right? Anyways thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad that you guys like the story haha, when I first started to write it I thought it was just going to be a dumb ditty story, but I guess not. _

_Anyways I just want to give special thanks everyone that has reviewed meaning… _

_**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep **_

_**Neo Sailor Serenity **_

_**NeverEndingStrife **_

_**B.B.R.W.C.T **_

_**Eevella**_

_**phantombullets240 **_

_**DrippingPurpleMelodies **_

_**Draco Oblivion **_

_**Innocent Uke Or NOT **_

_**sapphirerush **_

_Thanks guys! I couldn't have continued this story without your guy's support! (:D)_


	13. Blinding Guilt

xXx

_Darkness absorbed every area, and Sora found himself, sprawled in the middle of the floor unable to see. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around anxiously, where on earth was he? An uncomfortable chill ran through his body as he twisted from every direction, something was definitely eerie about this place… He tried to call out for help, but all he could hear was the echo of his own voice ringing in his ears._

_"Roxas!" he yelled but no answer _

_"Namine!" still no answer_

_Sora began to stand up but the ground shifted from underneath him, causing him to fall on knees. He cried out in frustration, and then suddenly a light penetrated from the darkness. The brunette shielded his eyes from the abnormally bright beam shooting at him. He could hear a light sound of whimpers from far away, using his hands as a visor he squinted his eyes to see the person that was weeping. _

_In the distance Sora spotted the weeper's silhouette, it looked like it was curled up in a ball. And for some reason he felt incredibly sad for the weeper, and so slowly he made his way over to the figure in hopes to calm its cries. However the closer he moved towards the figure the more faraway it seemed, and the more stomach churning it became to walk closer. Sora's ears felt like they were bleeding from the loud cries that were endlessly pouring through his ears._

_"I'm sorry!" Sora wailed to the figure "Please stop crying please!"_

_Suddenly the figure ceased it's crying, and Sora found himself sighing with relief as the darkness began to fade around him bringing back light. However when he got a better glimpse of the silhouette, he found his heart wrenching in agony. In front of him was Namine, dressed in the same white dress that he had bought for her with sandals with silver straps. Her blonde hair still curled to the side, as her vibrant sapphire eyes peered into your soul. She looked just how she usually did, only with tears rimming the bottoms of her beautiful eyes._

_"Namine…." _

_"How could you!"_

_Sora flinched and responded "How could I what?" _

"_I thought you two loved me!" She shouted "You broke my heart!"_

_Sora's stomach lurched._

"_We do love you!" Sora cried back "It's just—oh god—it just wasn't supposed to turn out this way!"_

"_You broke my heart!"_

_Her sobs increased and Sora noticed that her dress was suddenly turning scarlet at her chest—where her heart was! It was blood! Seeping to the floor like a flood, Sora cried out in fright, his hands digging into his hair as Namine continued to scream "You broke my heart! You broke my heart!"_

"_No…no…"_

"_You killed me!"_

"_No…."_

"_You killed me….." with that Namine dropped to her knees onto the floor, and fell onto her side into a large puddle of her own blood. Sora screamed and ran towards her lifting her up her frail body, and cradling her into his arms._

"_NO NAMINE!"_

xXx

Sora jumped in his bed the sound of his alarm clock blared as he looked around frantically for Namine, until he realized he was in his bedroom and it was only a dream. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he shut off the alarm, and flopped back onto his bed. It had been the third time that he had, had that dream, and every time he experienced it, it just keeps getting worse.

The light sound of his cell phone chimed and Sora sat up, he picked up the mobile that was lying on his nightstand and answered it in a frantic tone already knowing who was calling.

"Roxy I had that nightmare again!"

"Are you serious?" He heard Roxas sigh "Which one was it the one about the talking animals or the one about Namine?"

Sora blushed and answered "The one about Namine of course!"

There was a short pause and Sora could hear the other boy let out a loud yawn before asking "Well what happened?"

"She—I—Well it started out…." Sora bit his lower lip every time he tried to explain grotesque images flashed in his mind making him shudder "It's too horrible to explain…."

Even though the brunette wasn't there to see he was sure that Roxas had frowned. This always happened with this dream; Sora would try to explain it, but for some reason he'd become tongue tied and unable to speak. It wasn't like other times when he had dreams and forgotten what happened when he had woken up, because the mental depictions were as clear as day much to his disliking.

Was the guilt eating away at him? He wasn't sure. Sora could hear Roxas calling his name—reminding him that he was still talking on the phone. Sora brought the mobile back to his ear, ruffling the back of his hair sheepishly as he answered…

"Sorry Rox I was in la, la land for a bit, what did you say?"

"I said that you'd better get ready before I leave without you."

Sora raised an eyebrow "What do you—"he was cut off when he heard a car honk. Sora threw the covers off of himself, and peered out the window to see Roxas standing outside waiting for him with his cell phone attached to his ear. He looked up to Sora's window and gave him a small wave with a snarky grin on his face.

"Damn it Roxas I hate it when you do that!" Sora cried as he tumbled out of bed "I haven't even gotten dressed yet or brushed my teeth….." He continued to list until he heard Roxas scoff.

"Then go get dressed already, ya dope."

Sora scowled as he snapped his phone shut, _stupid Roxas_.

xXx

Once he was dressed in his uniform, Sora hurried downstairs to grab his knapsack—unfortunately when he reached the edge of the stairs where his book bag was hanging lazily he found his younger brother blocking the stairway. Sora quickly halted his steps and crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance with his sibling. He crossed his arms across his chest and his head tilted to the side with amusement, which caused Sora's irritation to grow.

"Where do you think you're going?" He inquired as if he were his parent.

Sora frowned "School, Vanitas where else?"

The younger boy snorted as he ran his fingers through his jet–black hair that resembled his own. Sora hated these little games that Vanitas always tweaked him with just to push his buttons. Why couldn't the kid just accept him for what he was? Was he really hurting anybody for liking a both men and women?

"Nothing else….?" Vanitas drawled as Sora shoved him to the side.

Sora rolled his eyes "No, Vanny and if there was something it would be none of your business."

The younger boy glowered at the brunette whom merely smirked in triumph as he took his knapsack from the stair post and slung it over his shoulder. He knew his brother always detested the nickname, but used it anyway just so that he could make the younger boy's skin crawl. It was fair since the brat always seemed to be the one that always tried to make the older boy's life miserable.

So this was considered a win for him.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a boyfriend that needs me." Sora sang about to slip on his tennis shoes when….

"And a girlfriend too?"

Immediately Sora halted his left food halfway into his shoe; he looked over his shoulder at his brother whose eyes sparkled with a devious gleam. Sora clenched his fists to his sides, he knew, but how? Sora grimaced, rumors probably, but then again Namine and Vanitas were in the same grade so he might have known something was up before that. Not wanting to admit this to his brother, Sora bit his lip slightly, and with a soundless gulp he played dumb.

"Girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about?" Sora questioned "I don't date girls."

Vanitas snorted "Yeah right, then explain the fling that you and your boy toy had with Kairi?"

Sora narrowed his eyes "He's not my boy toy and what the hell do you know about us and Kairi?"

"Enough to know that you guys are complete man whores out to have sex with every girl in the school just to get back at your stupid ex." Vanitas chuckled slightly "Too bad Namine doesn't know that though."

"Yeah….." Sora trailed "Too bad."

"I'm going to tell her."

"No you're not!" Sora snapped and before he knew it he had his hands tight around the younger boy's collar and up against the wall.

"Oo, someone's mad." Vanitas taunted not looking fazed at all by the other boy's outrage.

"Shut up!" Sora growled "And don't tell Namine or I'll….I'll….!"

"You'll what?" Vanitas inquired raising a dark brow "You're threats are as empty as your head, just give it up she's bound to figure it out sooner or later you might as well have me tell her now before you get attached to her."

Sora laughed weakly his grip on his younger brother's shirt going slack his arms slowly falling to his sides. His long bangs shadowing his saddened blue eyes that were locked onto the paneling.

"It's too late—Van—it's way too late."

xXx

"Geez, Sor what took you so long?" Roxas complained as Sora sauntered over to the red mini cooper and threw his backpack into the front seat. He really hadn't been waiting that long, but he always liked to give his favorite brunette a hard time. Sora lifted up his head to look up at the blonde boy; his bright eyes looked tiredly at him for a moment before he registered the offense.

"Excuse me your majesty, but I do recall waiting for at least an hour for you to put that poisonous goop into your hair once." Sora scoffed.

"It's called hair gel." Roxas huffed running his fingers through his bangs "And it did not take me an hour—more like a half an hour!"

"Close enough."

Roxas felt the urge to stick his tongue out, but decided against it since they needed to get on the road. He clambered into the driver's seat and Sora quickly followed. Putting the keys into the ignition, and hearing the purr of the motor, they were off.

"So why did you come over so early?" Sora decided to ask considering this was earlier than normal.

"Uh, well I was planning on picking Namine up since she usually leaves a bit earlier than we do." Roxas replied as he took a left turn.

"Oh…."

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked concerned by the other boy's tone "You don't want to go see Nam?

Sora shook his head furiously "No! Of course I want to see her—it's just that…"

"It's just what?" Roxas prompt.

"Vanitas knows Rox." Sora sighed.

"Everything?"

"Everything…."

Roxas's whole body stiffened as he slowly pulled over to the curb beside the Haruna's driveway. This wasn't good Vanitas could ruin everything that they have with Namine in a flash if he wanted to. The kid was a total Debby Downer, and a total threat to them in every way possible. Roxas glanced over at Sora whom was looking at him with stress filled eyes.

"I don't know what to do Sor…." Roxas mumbled, noticing a petite blonde slipping out of the house "We'll just have to hope for the best."

Sora let out an exasperated sigh in response and watched the girl as she advanced towards the car. She was wearing her regular uniform; her short hair curled delicately on her shoulder with her sketch book nestled cozily in her arms. As soon as he got to a close distance, Roxas unlocked the back seat, and Namine briskly clambered on inside and settling herself in the middle seat.

"Morning Nam." Roxas greeted as he pulled away from the curb.

"Good morning, thanks for picking me up." Namine said smiling sweetly.

"No problem, I had to wake up early but no biggie." Roxas grinned.

"Aw, I'm sorry you didn't have to pick me up—I could have gotten a ride on the bus or something…." Namine said sounding guilty.

"Don't be." Roxas laughed "Its fine."

Namine smiled at Roxas and then turned her attention to the happy–go–lucky brunette whom was acting quieter than usual. Feeling a little concerned, Namine reached around the sides of his seat and poked him gently at his sides. She heard a soft giggle and smiled as she poked his sides again and another giggle emitted from the boy.

"Quit it Nami!" Sora whined squirmed in his seat.

Namine half laughed and half giggled wriggling her fingers slightly, causing the boy to twist and turn until he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You meanie!" Sora laughed as he climbed into the back of the car and lunged at Namine tickling her mercilessly.

"NO!" Namine cried wiggling helplessly.

"Hey you kids settle down back there or you're walking!" Roxas shouted struggling to keep his eyes on the road.

Of course they ignored him laughing and giggling like the little kids that they were. Roxas sighed always hating the fact that he always had to the adult in these situations, but at least Sora wasn't upset anymore. It was starting to scare him how Sora looked so lost and stressed out. Roxas sighed as he continued to drive until he heard a strange noise coming from the back.

"Nnghh…."

Thankfully he was at a red stop light so that he was able to crane his head back to see what the heck was going on. Blood rushed to his cheeks at the sight he didn't know what was going on, but it looked quite….arousing. Sora was straddled on top of Namine breathing raggedly, his face completely flush. Namine was laughing and bucking her hips slightly making it look like they were—grinding!

Roxas would have said something, but then he remembered that he was still driving and that the light had turned green. Forcing his attention on the road Roxas continued on their venture to school; trying to ignore all the sounds that were coming from Sora.

"N—Na–Nami–Namine!"

"Hehe, Sora you're too ticklish."

Roxas heard Sora laugh awkwardly "Nami t–try to stay still."

"But then you're just going to tickle me again." Namine refused, Roxas was sure that she was pouting.

"P–Please…Namine?" Sora asked almost begging.

Roxas heard another rustle, and then suddenly he heard a light squeak that came from Namine. What were they doing now? Roxas was aching to know, but didn't turn around because he was more responsible than that. He tried to glance through the rearview mirror but saw neither of them. He sighed and continued on driving, thankfully for him the school wasn't too far away. So once he finally made it to the school parking lot he scanned the lot, and quickly found a small parking space that he could squeeze his car into.

As soon as he was parked inside Roxas took his keys out of the ignition and turned around to finally see what was going on in the back seat. Sora had Namine pinned beneath his weight and Roxas grimaced—no wonder he couldn't see them through the rearview mirror. Sora looked like he had been fighting a war, while Namine looked bemused by the whole situation.

Roxas coughed "Um, we're here."

"Finally!" Sora cried happily retracting from Namine's body and grabbing his knapsack.

"What were you two doing back there?" Roxas grumped while unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Namine kept on tickling me—so I got vengeance."

"By crushing me!" Namine questioned while sitting up, and grabbing her sketchpad that was lying on the car floor.

Sora ruffled her hair "Worked perfectly didn't it?"

Namine huffed and rubbed her hip "I guess—but your cell was digging into my thigh."

Sora's cheeks flushed a shade of cherry telling the other boy that–that was not his cell phone that was digging into her thigh. How kinky—too bad he couldn't take advantage of this moment.

"Guys we better head inside before the warning bell rings." Roxas advised taking his book bag that he had shoved in the backseat and pulling it up front "Mrs. Tachibana already hates me I don't need her to hate me anymore."

Namine giggled "Sure Roxy."

xXx

The trio piled out of the car and headed inside of Twilight High in a normal fashion. Some girls glared at Namine, and she looked away in response—she was sure that she would never get used to the hateful looks that she received from her peers. She felt like they were all planning something against her, and if she didn't watch her back she'd be ambushed.

The mere thought sent chills down her spine, but didn't last long when she felt someone slip their hand into hers. Namine glanced down at her hand, and then looked up to see Roxas smiling down at her.

"Don't let them scare you we promise we won't let them hurt you." He murmured to her as they kept walking down the crowded hallway. Namine returned the smile, feeling safer that she knew that she had Roxas and Sora with her to protect her.

"Thank you." She whispered and she felt Roxas give her hand a tender squeeze.

Once they lead her to her locker the warning bell rang, and Sora gave her a peck on the cheek and told her he'd pick her up from first hour. Roxas did the same, but told her that he'd bring her to fourth hour. Namine waved them goodbye, and then grabbed her books for first period, and then rushed to her home room class.

As soon as she entered she automatically took her seat in the front corner of the first row—mainly because it was easier to see the board, and secondly because it was next to a window. She gazed out at the landscape; though there wasn't very much to see because some buildings covered the sky, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She often sketched the buildings in all shapes and sizes, and drew random pedestrians crossing the busy streets. It often entertained her when she was bored in class without anything to do.

"Hey."

Namine looked up a little startled by the unfamiliar voice "Um yes?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

Standing over her with sharp golden eyes, and raven colored hair styled in gravity defying spikes that resembled Sora's was none other than Vanitas Tanaka. In her book he was considered the most popular boy in her class. Considering that he was well–known and admired for his bad boy attitude and for breaking school rules. So then why was he talking to her?

"O–oh, what is it Tanaka kun?" Her voice was shaky—she never talked to Vanitas before, and to just put plainly she was a little unnerved by him.

xXx

She looked like a mouse that got cornered by a cat, which was kind of funny to him since most girls here were feistier than that. He tapped his nails on her desk trying to decide on how he should tell her about the deal with Kairi and his brother. Should he just tell her bluntly? Or should he be gentler considering that she looked like a frail soul?

In a way he felt sorry for her—she was just a poor soul that got tangled up in a mess without even knowing it. It was like watching a butterfly getting caught in a spider's web—Namine was the innocent butterfly, and Sora and Roxas were the blood thirsty spiders. The thing that he couldn't understand though was—why didn't they just finish the deal? They knew that Namine was going to find out sooner and later—so why didn't they just fuck her and leave her like the rest? Did they want to crush her puny little heart?

Questions seemed to roll through his head—maybe he didn't know the whole story like he thought he did, and then suddenly he remembered what Sora had said this morning.

"_It's too late—Van—it's way too late."_

_Those idiots are in love with her? _ His brain screamed in realization—How?—and Why? He didn't know but surely he'd know sometime. _So Namine wasn't a fuck toy after all? _He asked himself. _Of course not! Maybe in the beginning but that must've changed somehow….I wonder why?_ Vanitas pondered quietly, until he heard someone squeak his name disrupting his thoughts. He automatically realized it was Namine, and looked down at her remembering that he was still talking to her.

"You were about to tell me something?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

He features sobered he was going to hate himself for saying this but…."Uh, I forgot."

"Okay….." Namine drawled sounding obviously puzzled.

"Yeah, uh sorry…" Vanitas muttered and walked back to his desk and sat down. He looked back at Namine whom was gazing out the window dreamily; he let out an exasperated sigh as the final bell chimed.

_Sora you better thank me for this…. _

xXx

Thank you for the reviews people you're been swell, and also I want to say sorry to the ones I didn't add to the list I did the last chapter. I forgot that some people review using different methods and stuff, but anyways to those people that I didn't add I want to thank you too for supporting this story! Anyways I just always have to thank you guys every chapter, because I don't think I would have continued this story without your encouragement!

Anyways thanks again! And I'll try to update a bit sooner next time! (XD)

Axel: You better! Because you promised I'd be appearing in another chapter! (D:l)

Ventus: Yeah and me too! I'm just as important as Roxas! (DX)

Kairi: I don't like me in this story I'm mean! (:/)

Xion: You think you have it bad! I have only been mentioned in chapter one of this whole story! I feel so neglected! (D:)

There, there children you will all appear again in the upcoming chapters.

Axel: Promise….? (:D)

Promise! (XD)


	14. It's only getting harder

xXx

Sora was incredibly bored during third period. The school day was getting way too long, and he had just about enough of his instructor droning on and on about their upcoming test. He let out a long yawn, drowsily sinking backwards in his seat in the process. Honestly, he just wanted to go home. He glanced over to the side at his companion, Roxas, who had been sitting in the desk next to his staring out the window. Apparently he wasn't paying much attention to the lecture either.

He was always like that though always day dreaming about something, which constantly made the brunette wonder what was on his mind. It was that mysterious quality of his that had continuously drawn Sora to him. The way his eyes could train on yours with so much depth in those blue irises that it could leave you breathless.

Sora could imagine the dreamy stare he might have on his face right now as he gazed outside with the way his palm rested under his chin just so. Roxas seemed to flinch slightly suddenly, probably noticing that someone was staring at him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to meet the brunette's gaze. The boy blushed in embarrassment giving the blond a shy smile before he turned back his attention back to the teacher.

When he thought about it, it seemed like it has been forever since they had had sex, but with Namine now in the picture it couldn't be helped. It just didn't seem right to sneak off and do it without her, even though sometimes he was really aching to. Sora scowled to himself, feeling horrible for having these selfish thoughts. It's not like he wanted to have Roxas all to himself, but he just missed the intimacy between them. All the times that Roxas would push him against the door, and make out with him without even caring whoever saw, the way his body felt over his, and how he touched him. It wasn't like he was just craving after Roxas either. Namine was swarming through his thoughts as well, as a—what could be, and a—what would it be like?

She was so pure like a lamb that he wondered how it would feel to tarnish her. Dirty thoughts would always creep into his mind about making her his—correction theirs. God he was starting to hate himself now. How could he even think about taking away her virginity from her without as much as Roxas's, and especially her consent? When did he become all mushy, and how long was it going to go on like this? Life seemed so much simpler before, and yet it felt so right now, even with the complications that were inevitable.

How were they going to deal with Vanitas? He kept inquiring to himself. He probably has already told her by now, so they were already screwed, weren't they? Kairi would get exactly what she wanted without even lifting a finger. Sora felt his heart ache at the thought of the brokenhearted girl the way he had seen her in his dreams. Would she hate them? Throw a fit? Become like her sister? He couldn't imagine.

_She'd probably cry_ he concluded, seeing as how sensitive the girl was by nature it would be unorthodox to think otherwise. He started to rub his temples getting a headache from all these thoughts. When the bell finally rang, Sora felt relieved. He gathered up his books, immediately he placing them under his arm, he looked over at his boyfriend who was doing the same thing.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, already starting for the door.

Sora followed behind him, "S–so do you think Vanitas has already told Namine?" He stammered, wondering why he was even asking this when the answer was obvious.

Roxas shrugged "I don't know him as well as you do Sor, but from what you've told me…it's possible." Sora sighed just as he thought "What do you think he'll do?"

Sora bit his lower lip. What's the point in even asking? You know exactly what I'm thinking, and you feel the same way. So yeah, she probably already knows by now he wanted to blow up, but held it in. He really didn't want to have an argument with Roxas who really just didn't know what to do as much as he did.

"I'm not sure…." He finally muttered brushing past Roxas to his locker without even saying goodbye. He fumbled with his combination, not caring if Roxas had come with him or not. When he finally opened it, he dropped his books inside, and bent down beginning to rummage for the one he needed for his next class. While he did this, unexpectedly someone tapped him on the shoulder he ignored it at first figuring it was some fangirl. When it happened again, it made him feel distracted from his searching. God would they just go away! Where the hell is it!? He mentally cursed as he started tossing the books out of his locker. Still no sign of his book and the tapping continuing Sora eventually lost his temper.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped, not bothering to turn around as he dug through his messy locker. He really should clean the damn thing once in a while.

"S…Sora." A small voice piped up. Immediately, Sora looked over his shoulder, behind him was petite flaxen haired girl hugging her books tightly against her chest with an apologetic look on her face. Her lips trembling as if she were about to cry—certainly she was not a wild fangirl.

Guilt, automatically struck him in the gut "O Nami…!" He scrambled to his feet, pulling her into an embrace "I'm so sorry! What did you need, baby?" he asked.

The girl peeked up at him, "N–no, I'm sorry…I was just going to tell you that I made a bento for you and Roxas s–so you don't have to buy lunch if–if you want it." She explained stuttering.

Sora's heart throbbed "That's–that's wonderful Namine I–I can't wait to try it." He told her his voice becoming softer.

Her eyes were wide with concern "Sora what's wrong?"

Sora closed his eyes, trying to suppress a sigh he really didn't want to answer "Nothing….I think….I think I'm just having a bad day is all." He spoke honestly, though he didn't quite elaborate on it. He slowly pulled away from her, slipping his hands into hers for a tender moment. "But anyways the bento sounds great….um you should probably head to class before the bell rings." He hurried on, releasing her hands.

She nodded unsurely "R…right…but are you sure you're okay?"

He grinned reassuringly, putting his arms behind his head in the carefree way he normally did. "Yeah I'm fine trust me."

She smiled, seeming to believe him "Well then…I'll see you at lunch then." She waved while walking away.

"Yup see you then!" Sora chirped returning the wave. When she had turned the corner his smile reverted back to a scowl. He glanced back at the disaster he created in front of his locker. "Damn it…"

xXx

Roxas was on his way to class feeling rather crummy. After the way Sora had left before, and just everything that had been going on at home. He didn't tell his boyfriend this, but his uncle had been calling all night leaving threatening messages at the house yet again. He had been receiving texts the whole morning from his brother asking him what he should do. The blond boy answered a few, but ignored the rest because he just didn't know either. He was so stressed. How did could he balance his life with two dramas at once was beyond him.

He felt his phone buzz once again and checked it expecting it to be from his brother, but was suddenly surprised when it was his Namine. A small smile came to his lips when he opened it "Don't buy lunch today I made you a bento! :D" it said. Cute…he thought, he never really had a girlfriend that was willing to do sweet gestures like this for him before it was a nice change. He started to feel better as he wondered what her cooking would taste, and what she made, when something caught his attention. From the corner of his eyes he saw something a poster hanging on the bulletin board at the end of the corridor, saying something that sent him flying down the hallway to retrieve it. When he got there he tore the paper off the board, inspecting it with outrage it was a sign in bold font saying. MAN WHORES RAPE DUMBASS BLOND and at the bottom was a picture with their faces photoshopped on some mating rabbits.

"What the hell" he shouted, ripping the paper apart piece by piece. He heard laughter coming from behind him, and turned around to see a gang of weasel–faced guys sneering at him.

Roxas sent them a death glare, "What the fuck is so funny?" He snapped.

Startled, the group took off laughing like a pack of hyenas. _Cowards_ Roxas thought, before he threw the shreds of paper into the nearest garbage can. He was halfway to English when he decided that he needed to get away from here. He felt kind of bad ditching after Namine had went through the trouble to make him lunch, but he just felt like he was losing air by the second and just had to escape.

He snuck over to the back exit of the hallway that was farthest from any witnesses. He had done this countless times before, and he knew he wouldn't get caught. The open breeze beckoned him outside as he passed through the door. He felt captured by the element, and sent right back to his comfort zone. He inhaled the freshness, and walked down the concrete path to somewhere where he knew he could gather his thoughts.

This rout was longer than others, but Roxas had always preferred it over any other. He found it calming to concentrate on the journey, rather than thinking—the perfect way to clear his mind. When the path ended he walked through the town square, before he made it to his destination he spotted a vender nearby, and ordered himself something he hadn't had in a long, long time—Sea Salt Ice Cream. As soon as he did that, he ventured on till he finally made it to his desired location Twilight Tower. He smiled up at the abandoned clock tower; happy to see his old hideout hadn't changed one bit since he had last seen it.

Roxas sauntered inside without any one bothering to ask why, and took a ride through a rickety elevator to the very top. The doors whined as they opened allowing him to see the grand view. "Ah…paradise" he murmured as he stepped into the sunlight, taking his usual spot on the ledge of the enormous building.

He unwrapped his ice cream, not minding that it was already starting to melt and took a lick savoring the flavor that sent him back to memory lane when he used to come up here all the time with his friends. Back then, times were easier and pleasant, though he wouldn't trade his time with Sora for anything in the world.

He put the ice cream to his lips and sucked on the tip of it quietly. A lot easier, actually all he remembered worrying about then was when summer would arrive. Now he was in drama city. It's not like he had any regrets about how his life turned out—well of course there were some, but those were his actions. He felt ashamed for what he wanted to put Namine through long ago, and there were other things that bothered him too that still had yet to be resolved.

The tip of his ice cream withered and finally broke, leaving part of the Popsicle stick poking out. Is history repeating itself…? He wondered, the picture from before flashed in his mind. Or was that history caving in on us? He sighed and lowered his ice cream, running his fingers though his hair trying to soothe his head that pounded from all the contemplating.

How long was it going to take before things get better? Roxas wanted to know. When suddenly, he heard the elevator door's creaking open he looked behind him spotting a familiar redhead coming out.

"Axel?"

He waved. "Yo, that's my name don't wear it out."

"What are you doing here?"

"To smoke." He showed him his cigarette he was holding before coming over to sit next to him. He put it to his lips, talking through his teeth. "However…I should be asking the same question." He dug into his pocket for his lighter "Don't you have school or something?"

"Well…"

"Never mind, who am I to talk, right?" Axel muffled a laugh as he lit his cigarette. "So what's up" he asked, before taking a long drag.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About…?" He prompted.

Roxas turned his attention back ahead answering simply. "The past."

Axel exhaled a cloud of smoke. "What part?"

"When Sora and me…uh ya know."

"O…" Axel scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Silence passed between them for a short moment, until the redhead just had to say something, "Why are you dwelling on that? It's long and far gone."

His friend shrugged "I don't know, it's just been bothering me is all after what has been happening lately."

Axel sighed, "Yeah…well you know you can't change it dude."

"I know…but still…"

Axel seemed torn with his friend's troubles, "You already know that I don't want to get involved with this anymore."

Roxas nodded respecting his friend's decision, "I know, I'm sorry man."

Axel patted the blond on the back "its fine Rox, if you want to talk about it it's cool. I'm just saying that I'm not going to pick sides this time."

Roxas smiled wearily and looked back at the scenery. A part of him nagged him to take some of the burden off his shoulders, while the other part was too afraid. He knew he didn't have to talk about everything, but maybe if he did a little he wouldn't feel so wound up.

He took a deep breath, "It's like this…"

xXx

After the episode with the brunette, Namine couldn't stop worrying about it. What had gotten into him? She'd never heard him swear like that before, especially when he's typically a cheerful person, so why was he like this now? Well he was unusually quiet this morning she knew as she headed to the cafeteria, but she didn't know why. Not to mention she was still unsettled with the meeting she had with Sora's brother.

Small talk was out of the question. Vanitas was not the kind of person that would approach you for absolutely no reason. She was sure that there had to be something behind it. It's not like she was deaf; she heard rumors about them all the time, but she chose not to listen to them. If they had a secret they would've told her, right? No, it would be naïve to believe that. She knew their history very well from her older sister and from the people around her. And yet…temptation lured her to them like Hansel and Gretel to the witch's gingerbread house.

Namine walked down the hallway with the three bentos she made, feeling their weight grow heavier and heavier with each step she took. She could hear Kairi's words echoing in her head now stopping her in her tracks. Slowly, she started to realize that she couldn't ignore this anymore. She walked into the crowded lunchroom to be instantly called out to by Sora.

"Namine!" He waved her over to an empty table he was sitting at.

She swallowed, if there was something up; she knew right away it had to do with the relationship between her and the two boys

xXx

Hey guys, how long has it been? A year…? Almost two…? Yeah, I know I'm sorry for not coming back for so long. I'm not going to make any excuses, because you guys are just too awesome. I've read all your guy's reviews and was incredibly touched by all of them. Honestly guys…I really do want to finish this story and if it means that I'll have to get off my lazy ass so be it! You guys have waited so long for this chapter, and I am hoping to eventually give you guys a conclusion.

Thank you so much!


End file.
